


Flight of the Phoenix

by Kuronekochan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dragon Draco, Giant Dudley, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Goblet of Fire, Prophecy, Size Difference, Slytherin Dudley, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Dudley Dursley, Top Rubeus Hagrid, Uncle Severus, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: Guess what happens when a very sexually frustrated boy tries to take control of his life? Sex, sex, and lots of sex, and perhaps a little bit of plot, but you'll have to read to find out...creature fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of Flight of the Phoenix which was written years ago, originally posted on hpfandom.net. I’ve only just recently gotten my stories back and after reading over them it’s reawakened a desire in me to (hopefully) finish up my mind’s imaginings. I make no promises and indeed I won’t be adding any new chapters to any previously written stories until I go through them and proofread and make small edits to the current versions. If you find that you cannot wait until I’m done editing everything the old stories will still be posted under my username until the new edit catches up with the current chapter. I have no beta and all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

There was nothing Harry loved more than a long thick fat cock up his tight arse.  Well, that was the conclusion floating through his brain as he was pounded hard into the table he was currently bent over.  There was a slight pain invading his pleasure because at fourteen Harry had been a virgin until,  _well_  until this moment.  Or perhaps a few moments ago.

Anyhow, Harry concluded that this point in his life dulled everything in comparison.  Never had Harry felt such intense pleasure and it gave him even greater pleasure to feel the male above him panting and moaning because of  _him_ , because of Harry.  Usually the only thing Harry brought to the people around him was pain.  Everyone he cared about was in danger because of him.  Such a reality was a burden for anyone, let alone a fourteen-year-old boy.

That's why Harry was currently bent over with his childhood nemesis cock balls deep in his arse, pounding him into oblivion.  Now, the nemesis Harry was talking about is not many people would believe.  It wasn't Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, or Merlin forbid Lord Voldemort.  No, the nemesis Harry was currently getting shagged shamelessly by was none other than Dudley Dursley.  Now before everyone cringes in disgust by the fact that Harry Potter was being pounded furiously into the table's wood by his own blood cousin, let’s start at the beginning.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left for their month-long vacation in France, leaving Dudley alone with Harry.  Now, during any other summer Harry would have protested being at the Dursley's house but this summer he welcomed the pain.  Anything to get his mind off the death of Cedric Diggory.

So, with these melancholy thoughts floating through his mind, Harry didn't protest when Dudley grabbed his slight form by the hair, ripping his clothes off and pushing him over the edge of the dining room table.

"You're finally gonna pay for all the torture you've put me through," Dudley growled into Harry's ears as he held Harry's hands behind his back, unbuckling his pants with his free hand.  When Dudley freed his hard cock from his trousers he turned Harry back around to face him, forcing the fourteen-year-old to his knees.  "Suck me off you little slut.  You've tortured me for the last two weeks, walking around showing off that pert arse of yours.  Well, I'm going to have that arse of yours right after I take your mouth.  Now suck!"

Now, until this moment Harry had been in a depressed ball of despair.  Everything that he had experienced his whole life—the abuse, the hunger, the pain, Voldemort, but most importantly Cedric—everything that Harry had experienced had completely crushed him at the young age of only fourteen years.  At this point all Harry wanted was for the emotional pain to end, and what better way than for physical pain to replace it?

It was these thoughts running through Harry's brain as Dudley pushed him down to his knees on the cold kitchen tile floor.  Now, even though Harry was only fourteen, (well, almost 15 though no one at the Dursley's ever remembered his birthday), Harry was a very strong wizard.  Indeed, the malnourished fourteen-year-old was the one destined to battle, and perhaps defeat, the Dark Lord.  Harry was so powerful in fact, that if anyone were watching the scene between him and Dudley, (lets be more specific, if any  _witches or wizards_  were watching the scene), they would be in complete shock.  Harry did not use the small but powerful amount of wandless magic he knew to escape his cousin’s attentions.  Indeed, the witches and wizards would be completely shocked if they saw Harry on his knees, tongue darting out as he tentatively licked the head of his cousin's cock.

See, the reason why most magical folk would be shocked by the scene of Harry giving fellatio to his first cousin is the fact that most wizarding folk believed Harry to be the epitome of innocence.  Not innocent in the ways of death, for indeed most of the wizarding world, if only vaguely, knew of Harry's trials when concerning the Dark Lord.  They believed Harry is destined to defeat the Dark Lord, and most people knew that could only mean death, either his or Voldemort’s.  No, the innocence that the wizarding world expected of Harry was sexual innocence.

But Harry, even if he was special or exceptionally powerful,  _was_  a fourteen-year-old boy.  A fourteen-year-old  _virgin_ boy.  Harry was as curious and as horny as any one of his classmates.  However, unlike Harry's classmates, he didn't have the luxury of experimentation with girls, or even boys.  Harry's free time was used for a far more important nature: defeating the Dark Lord.

Harry sacrificed 100% of himself every day for the sake of the wizarding world, and to be perfectly honest he was tired of it.  He wanted to do something other teenage boys did.  He just wanted to be  _normal_.  Yet the order had forbidden him to even step in the yard of Number 4 Privet Drive so the thing that Harry longed for the most (i.e. sex; he is a hormonal teenager after all), was thus forbidden to him.

Thus, Harry grew to accept the fact that the only sexual satisfaction he would receive was a quick handjob before his daily set of chores.  At night after long hours of backbreaking work Harry was usually too tired to wank though that didn't stop him from dreaming about fucking Genny or some other nameless girl.  Sometimes Harry even dreamed about fucking guys, though truthfully, he didn't care who was the star (or stars) of his fantasies.  So long as Harry got to cum he didn't care who did the deed (the deed of which was someone helping him get rid of his godforsaken virginity).

That is precisely why when Dudley stripped Harry naked and demanded that he suck his cock, Harry didn't protest.  Though Harry had never dreamed about sucking another guys cock he set to work immediately, very eager to be participating in any type of sexual activity.

As Harry tentatively licked the head of his cousin’s cock, his eyelids fluttered closed as the taste of precum flooded his tongue.  Harry's brows furrowed as he got accustomed to his cousin’s taste.  It was a little saltier than his own precum but not foreign enough to deter him from the task at hand.  Indeed, the familiarity of precum had Harry becoming even more bold, causing Harry to take his cousin’s impressive cock in hand, rubbing the shaft up and down as he took just the head into his mouth.  Dudley groaned at the sensation.  His knees buckled from the intense pleasure of Harry's hand and tongue as Dudley gripped the edge of the table in order to remain upright.  With his free hand Dudley ran his fingers through Harry's wild locks, giving him silent encouragement (and silent praise) for his pleasurable efforts.

Harry smirked as he felt Dudley tremble, encouraged by the pleasure he could sense from his cousin.  Harry lowered his head, taking more of Dudley's thick cock down his throat.  When Harry was halfway down the long shaft Dudley let out another guttural groan.

"Oh, God, Harry please! You're such a good little cock sucker.  Mmm, oh...shit, fuck yea!"

Harry eyes watered as Dudley pressed his head down, pushing the length of his cock further down Harry’s throat.  The first squirt of Dudley's release was such a shock that Harry choked slightly, trying to pull his head back but Dudley kept it there, groaning deeply as jet after jet of hot cum escaped his cock, coating the back of Harry's throat before trickling down his esophagus.  When Dudley's cock was spent he pulled back, collapsing in one of the table chairs as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath and slow down his heart rate after such an overpowering orgasm.

When Dudley came down from his high he once more noticed Harry who was now laying down on the ground, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling as he licked a trail of cum from his lips.

"Harry?" Dudley asked nervously, coming out of his lust filled haze as he eyed the frail boy laying on the cold tile.

"I want you to fuck me, Dudley."

" _What!_ " Dudley screeched as he stood up from the chair, only now noticing Harry’s hard cock that was jutting from between the boy’s legs.  "You should be mad, you should be scared, disgusted, running in  _fear!_  I just  _raped_  you."

Harry begins to stroke his cock as he turns his green eyes to Dudley's blue.  "You didn't rape me Dudley.  If I didn't want to suck you off then I wouldn't have.  I’m a wizard."

"So, you're saying that you  _wanted_  to suck my cock?"

Harry smiles at Dudley, still stroking his cock.  "Yes, Dudley, I wanted to suck you off.  Though truthfully, I don't care who you are.  Shit, I'm so horny I would have fucked Aunt Petunia."

"Eww, Harry, don't say that...gross."

Harry laughs again before getting up from the floor, sauntering over to Dudley.  "Well, if you want to save me from your Mum then you'd had best fuck me.  Now."

"But Harry, we're cousins.  We shouldn't be doin—"

"Now you have morals," Harry chuckles darkly.  "Now...after I've already sucked that nice cock of yours."

"Well, I hadn't actually planned to fuck you.  I just wanted to see you naked.  I didn't even think you would actually suck my dick.  I mean, wow Harry.  That was amazing!"

Harry laughs again though this time it’s more of a groan which draws Dudley's attention to Harry's thick, leaky cock.  Dudley decides that there's no going back now, incest has already been committed.  Why should Dudley not fuck his cousin when he asked him so prettily? It’s not like Harry could get pregnant, they were both boys.

With that reassuring thought blasting in his brain Dudley takes a step forward, almost standing flush against Harry's slender frame.  Dudley can't help but feel extremely manly as he stands before the shorter boy.  Not only was Dudley more than a head taller than Harry, but he was at least twice his size.  Dudley was also twice Harry's weight though not in the way that many people believed.  Ever since going to Smeltings where the nurse put Dudley on a strict diet Dudley had lost over 100 pounds.  The nurse demanded that Dudley exercise however there was nothing that Dudley hated more than exercise.  So instead of doing a set exercise routine Dudley decided to try out for the boxing team.  He got accepted and in less than a year all his excess fat had turned into rock hard muscle.

Harry groans in pure need as Dudley stands in front of him.  Never had Harry imagined that his first time would be with a boy, let alone his cousin (a cousin who, up until this moment had hated Harry).  Yet Harry didn't care about technicalities anymore.  All Harry wanted was to get fucked and it certainly didn't hurt that Dudley was such a tall muscular guy.

"Let me see you," Harry whispers as he continues to stroke his aching cock.  Dudley quickly complies, pulling his shirt over his head in one move before letting his pants join the small clothes pile.  Dudley's spent cock was hard again, standing strong and proud against a nest of dark blond pubic hairs.

Harry moans when he sees his cousin in all his naked glory, feeling his cock give a sharp untamed jerk as his cousin's broad golden chest came into view.

"Oh, Merlin, Dudley I want you to fuck me."

"Harry, have you ever done this before?"

Harry shakes his head.  "No, never.  Not with a girl or a boy."

"I've been with boys and girls.  The first time hurts no matter the sex.  Don't worry though, I'll be gentle."

Harry shakes his head again.  "No, I don't want you to be gentle.  I just want you to fuck me.  I don't want to think about anything.  Not Hogwarts, not Voldemort, not Cedric.  Just..."

"Alright.  But I still have to prepare you," Dudley says, ignoring the last part of Harry’s statement as he has no idea who Voldemort or Cedric is (though he does remember that Hogwarts was the name of that wizarding school).

Harry nods his head and leans over the edge of the table as Dudley instructs him to, feeling slightly nervous about his upcoming un-virginity, although mostly he was just excited.

Harry lets out a sharp squeak as he feels something wet against his pucker.  " _What are you doing!?_ " Harry squeaks again as the wetness is identified as a slick tongue swirling around his tightly puckered hole.

Harry surprised squeaks soon turn into pleased mewls as he feels his cock leaking out more precum.  Harry had fingered his ass a few times when he read a book about something called his prostate, which Harry now absolutely loved.  Just the thought of Dudley eating his arse had him harder than he had ever been.  But what Harry really wanted was for Dudley to pleasure that sweet spot inside of him.

"Mmm, Merlin Dudley please.  I'm ready.  Stick it in me, fuck my arse already!"

Dudley just chuckles as he continues to eat Harry's delicious arse before taking a quick break to wet the middle and index finger of his hand.  Harry moans pitifully as Dudley's tongue abandons his arse.  Harry's pitiful moans quickly turn into ones of pure bliss as Dudley's thick middle finger sinks deep into his arse.  Dudley's cock lets out a hot jet of precum as Harry lets out a high-pitched squeal when Dudley finds Harry's prostate.

"Oh, shit Dudley please! Give it to me, fuck me now, I need your cock in my arse right now! Oh, shit!" Harry yells as his cock spasms, thick jets of cum coating both the floor and the table.  "Fuck," Harry moans out as he collapse onto the table, only now noticing that Dudley had added a second finger to his tight arse.

"Well, I think you’re ready now, Harry," Dudley chuckles out as he spits into his hand, getting a good coating of the substance on his hard cock.  Harry just moans in agreement, still laid out over the edge of the table.  If it wasn't for Dudley holding Harry up by the waist then surely Harry would have fallen to the cold tile floor.

"Here we go," pants out Dudley as he lines his thick cock up to Harry's spit slicked arsehole.  Never had Dudley dreamed that he would get to fuck Harry's delightfully plump arse.  It was literally a dream come true, and when Dudley pushes the head of his cock in Harry's arse both him and Harry moan out desperately.  Dudley is panting hard as he tries to keep control, if only for the first few strokes.  Then he would fuck Harry like he wants to be fucked.

"Oh, hurry Dudley.  I need you all the way in me now!"

Dudley grunts, pushing more of himself in, groaning louder and panting harder as Harry's tight entrance engulfs his rock hard cock.  When Dudley is balls deep in Harry the only sound that can be heard in the kitchen is his and Harry's erratic breathing.

"Move," demands Harry, cock hard once again as Dudley's thick cock stuffs him.  Harry just feels so  _full_ , and it’s absolutely delicious.

Dudley complies with Harry's demands and begins pounding hard into Harry's slender frame.  The table is rocking back and forth, scraping against the tile floor.  Harry is moaning and yelling and begging and just  _feeling_.  Never has Harry felt so good before in his entire life.  And as Dudley continues to pound forcefully into Harry's tight arse Harry realizes that nothing he has ever experienced up until this moment means more to him than his cousins cock buried balls deep in his arse.  And as Harry and Dudley moan out their release together Harry decides that from this moment forward he will take control of his life.  He will continue to fuck Dudley no matter the fact that both were underage, boys, and first cousins.

As Harry feels Dudley’s cum coating his dark passage he vows from this moment forward to never let anyone tell him what is right and wrong.  Right, wrong, good, bad, none of that mattered anymore.  The only thing that matters now is Harry's pleasure and he intends to keep receiving it.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days Dudley and Harry go at it like they are,  _well_ , like they are really horny teenage boys.  Indeed, their sexual mission appears to be to have sex ( _duh!_ ), all over the house (though the two do avoid Vernon's and Petunia's room), on every flat surface (Harry has  gotten much better with a wandless 'reparo'), and every position (which isn't too hard with Dudley being such a strong guy and Harry so flexible from all that quidditch training).  By the end of the week Harry is sore in places quidditch never caused.

"Fuck, Dudley," Harry moans from the floor he’s lying on.  "I think I just felt your cock all the way in my mouth with how hard you were fucking me."

Dudley just laughs in exhausted pleasure.  Harry can feel the vibrations as his head is currently resting on Dudley chest while Dudley's thick fingers cart through Harry's dark raven locks.

"Mmm, that feels good..." purrs out Harry, spent cock giving a twitch of interest.  Dudley laughs again.

"God, Harry!  You're the horniest little bugger I've ever fucked."

Harry smirks before rolling over so that now he's straddling Dudley's broad chest.  Dudley's hand is still in Harry's hair, so he uses the opportunity to pull Harry down, ravishing his mouth in fierce need.  Harry moans loudly and his cock gives another twitch as Dudley's tongue teases the inside of Harry's mouth, mapping out ever crevice as though his tongue is trying to find some secret place.  Harry moans again and Dudley groans with need as Harry breaks the kiss, raising up his torso until he's almost at a 90-degree angle above his cousins chest.

Dudley quirks an eyebrow and Harry smirks, rocking his body back and forth.  Dudley sucks in a sharp breath as Harry grinds atop his shaft, causing said appendage to regain its interest in record time as he and Harry have just fucked moments ago.

"Shit, Harry, you must know some kind of sex magic or something."

Harry moans again, speeding up the motion of his hips.  "Well, I don't know about sex magic," gasps out Harry, eyes rolling in the back of his head in bliss.  "I don't even think we have sex ed at Hogwarts.  I mean, wasn't a class required at Smeltings?"

"Yes, but maybe it's different for your kind," Dudley hisses out as he grabs both of Harry's arse cheeks.  He pulls the pale cheeks apart and Harry gasps again as his pink pucker is exposed to the cool air.  Dudley squeezes the plump flesh in his hands, grinding Harry down harder over his dick.

Harry's cries of pleasure increase in volume, especially when Dudley inserts a finger into Harry's cum slicked opening, still wet from Dudley's previous release.  Harry grinds onto Dudley's finger, arse clenching desperately as it tries to suck the whole finger into the dark passage.  Harry is moments away from orgasm, and if Dudley's increased breathing is any indication, so is he.  Both boys are only moments away from nirvana, seconds away from pure sexual bliss when…

Someone begins banging furiously on the back door.

"Holy shit!" Harry screeches before bolting off Dudley.  He hurriedly pulls one of Dudley's overly large shirts over his head.  "Who the hell is that!?" Harry yells again as he searches for his abandoned boxers.  There is no way that someone is gonna walk in and see them laying around as if,  _well_ , as if Harry has just been fucking his cousin.

"I don't know, it can't be Mum and Dad.  They aren’t coming back from France for another three weeks."

"Well, hurry up and go greet whoever it is before they make their way around to the front door.  I'm gonna open a few windows to air the room out—it smells like sex."

Dudley laughs.  "That's because we were just having sex."

"Yes, well hurry up and get dressed before they come around to the front.  It must be one of your friends if they're at the back door.  Whatever you do don't let them in until I come and get you."

Dudley nods his head, pulling his jeans on and a shirt over his head in record time.  The banging continues.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" in quick strides Dudley is out of the living room, into the kitchen, then to the backdoor.

"Who is it?" Dudley asks, smoothing down his golden blond hair.  Dudley laughs when he imagines how Harry is going to get his tangled head of hair to look presentable.  One look at that bird's nest and anyone can tell that Harry has just experienced a good hard fucking.

"It's me, you idiot.  Now open the door."

Dudley swings the door open, a wide grin spread across his face.  "Damn, Piers, what the hell are you doing here?"

Piers laughs at Dudley's tone, pulling the heavier boy into a quick hug.  When Piers pulls back he has a brown eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" Dudley asks, leaning against the door frame in such a way as to block someone's entrance.

"The new Resident Evil just came out today.  You told me weeks ago to get my arse down here so you and I can break it in.  Though from the looks of things you already broke something, or someone, in."

Dudley lets out a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why are we still outside?" ask Piers.

"Because it's such a lovely day out."

"You’re hiding something Dudley.  The only thing that can make you forget Resident Evil is arse, or pussy.  Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The person you're fucking.  And don't lie to me, you look like you've just fucked a whole saloon full of women."

Dudley laughs again, and he can't keep the grin off of his face.  "Something like that."

"Damn, that pussy must have been good."

"Yes, it was," Dudley agrees.

"Dudley, it's hot out.  Come inside for some lemonade."

Dudley breaths out a sigh of relief as he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep stalling Piers.  When they both enter the kitchen, Harry smiles up at Dudley, handing him and Piers a tall glass of lemonade.

"I made sandwiches too," Harry says, going over to the fridge to pull out a plate full of sandwiches.  Dudley smirks in manly pride as Harry brings the sandwiches over.  It is clear from Harry's walk that Dudley's cock was just rammed up Harry's arse not too long ago.

"This is why you kept me outside," Piers says, taking a long sip of his drink.  "So, your girlfriend could make sandwiches for us.  Very thoughtful Dudley."

"Girlfriend?" Dudley asks, voice holding a hint of confusion as he turns his blue-eyed gaze to Piers.

"Hey, Miss, what's your name?" asks Piers, leering suggestively at Harry.  Harry's mouth opens and closes in shock.

"What!?" sputters out Harry.

"She is a  _he_ , and that's not my girlfriend, that's my cousin."

"Then why does he have on a dress?"

Harry sputters some more.  "This is  _not_  a dress, it's a shirt."

"Er, that shirt is definitely  _way_  too big for you, but I guess long shirts is the new style—didn't know that long though,” says Piers, muttering the last part as his voice trails off a bit before he turns a charming smile to Harry.  “But I still don't know your name."

Dudley laughs, taking a bite out of his turkey cranberry sandwich.  "Piers, this is Harry."

"Harry?"

"You know, from when we were younger.  _Harry_."

"Oh?  _Oh_ ," Piers says as a few slight memories flood his brain.  "I thought you were in some all year boarding school."

"Yes, well, they gave us a break this year," Harry says, smiling as he eats his sandwich.

"To be perfectly honest when I first saw you, I thought you were the one Dudley was banging.  But since the two of you are cousins I guess it must be someone else.  Dudley's parents are away though, so I'm sure he fucked her here.  Come on Harry, give me some clues.  What does the little vixen look like?"

"She's a redhead!" Harry blurts out, Ginny being the first image of a girl to come to his brain.  Harry heart is beating a mile a minute as Piers words flash over and over inside his head: ‘ _To be perfectly honest when I first saw you, I thought you were the one Dudley was banging.’_

"Oh, a redhead, Dudley? I thought you were into brunettes."

"Yeah, usually I am but this girl's arse was so tight I got pulled over to the dark side."

Harry chuckles nervously at Dudley's arse slip-up while Dudley and Piers laugh together.  Harry hurriedly drinks the last of his lemonade before standing up from the table.  "Well, Dudley, I'm gonna go and work on some of my summer homework.  I'll be in my room."

Dudley nods his head to Harry and Harry quickly exits the room.  When Harry is gone Piers elbows Dudley in the ribs.

"Ow," Dudley yells in surprise, rubbing his sore rib.  "What was that for?"

"You never told me your cousin was so hot."

"Yes, well I wasn't paying attention.  He  _is_  my cousin."

"Well cousin or not if I were you I'd pound him into the next century.  Did you see his arse? It's probably as tight as a virgin's."

"Er—"

"And why is his hair so long? If it wasn't for the hair I wouldn't have called him a girl! I mean bloody hell how embarrassing,  _and_  he was practically wearing a dress so it's not like it was my fau—"

"Piers," Dudley says, cutting his friend off.  All of Piers' talk about Harry has Dudley harder than steel.  Dudley can't be more grateful for the table hiding his throbbing member.  "I believe all the males grow out their hair at his boarding school."

Piers licks his lips.  "Well, it's a good look on him.  Hey, Dudley, you wouldn't mind if I go up there and—"

"Piers! I thought you came here to play Resident Evil?"

"Ah, your right.  Still, I wouldn't mind pounding your cousin into—"

"Piers!"

"Fine, Dudley damn!  You don't have to be such a prude about it.  Your keep close quarters with a fine piece of arse." At Dudley's look Piers laughs, throwing his hands up in the air.  "Ok, OK, fine.  I'll stop talking about your cousin.  Let’s go and kick some zombie arse."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry can't take it anymore.  Trying to do his summer homework is a waste of time.  Not only is he distracted by his throbbing hard on, but also from the noise that's been coming from downstairs for more than an hour now.

When Harry realizes that he has read the same sentence more than six times Harry sighs in frustration before throwing his quill across the small desk.  Harry figures he can spend his wasted time during something more constructive—and much more pleasurable.

Smirking, Harry quickly pulls Dudley's overly large shirt over his head, baring his bare chest to the empty room. Harry pulls down the way too large pants which practically fall off of his small frame once he undoes the belt.  In an instant Harry's cock is exposed and without even touching himself Harry feels his pleasure increase at the thought to wanking off with the door unlocked.  Anyone can just walk in.

"Ah, shit," Harry moans.  That thought is such a sexual rush it has Harry's cock pulsing.  Harry is so hard and horny that he is almost sure one touch to his dick and he'll cum all over the place. Harry smiles.  That's a nice thought, a really nice pleasurable thought. However, Harry wants this wanking session to last.

Quickly Harry gets up from the desk chair.  He turns around before sitting in the chair again.  Now Harry is facing the back of the chair and the very tip of his penis is stroking the hard wood. Harry moans before scooting up closer to the back of the chair, his hard cock pressing flat against the wood.  Harry gasps as he rocks back and forth in the chair, cock now rubbing back and forth over the wood.

After a few strokes Harry's pre-cum has the chair back slick enough that Harry's grinding is smoother and much more pleasurable than the first few dry strokes.

Harry toes curl as his pleasure increases and his nipples almost hurt from how hard they are.  Needing to relieve some of the tension Harry sticks his fingers into his mouth, getting the digits nice and slick before bringing the wet appendages down to his lightly tanned chest.

"Mmm, oh Merlin yes,"  Harry moans out as his wet fingers stroke his left nipple.  Harry is holding onto the chair back with one hand as he alternates between both nipples, rubbing the hard nubs as his saliva makes the two nipples glisten.

Harry's grinding on the chair has it scrapping against the hardwood floor but when Harry decides to give his nipples a pinch the chair almost tobbles over.

"Holy fuck!" Harry yells.  The pleasure is so intense that for a second Harry sees stars.  Harry's rocking increases as he squeezes and pinches his nipples in earnest.  The chair is bouncing off of the floor erratically, and in Harry's intense pleasure he doesn't notice how much noise he and the chair is making.

"Merlin fuck! Oh god, oh shit! Dudley!"  Harry quickly let’s go of the chair, both fingers pinching his nipples until it hurts, however, the intense pleasure is definitely worth the small amount of pain.  Harry's cum splatters all over the back of the chair, some bouncing off to land on his chest and even his face.  In Harry's haste to pleasure himself he doesn't think of the consequences of letting go of the chair and soon finds himself sprawled on the ground, cum splattered chair landing on top of his bare chest.

Harry carelessly pushes the chair aside.  Some of the cum from the chair has migrated to Harry's chest but Harry doesn't mind.  He just reaches down a hand, scooping up a large glob before bringing his fingers to his mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?! Dudley and I heard yo—"

Harry stares wide eyed at the open doorway. Piers is standing in shock, mouth open and eyes wide as he stares at Harry licking up his own cum.  Harry can see Dudley standing slightly behind Piers and even without his glasses, (they must have fallen off when he tumbled from the chair), Harry can see that both boys are hard.

"Shit Harry,"  Dudley begins, breaking up the silence.  "What the hell were you doing?"

If Harry wasn't in such shock he might have laughed.  He supposses the sight of him laid out on the ground next to a tobbled over cum covered chair is a little weird.

"Um, er...I was wanking."

Harry's voice seems to break Piers out of his dazed state.  "Wait a second.  You were wanking.  You were wanking and you yelled out...you yelled out Dudley."

"Er, I—"

"Don't lie!" Piers yells, cutting Harry off as he steps into the room.  "Don't lie, I heard you.  And earlier, when I first came over, you two looked like you had just shagged."

Harry's mouth opens and closes in shocked fear as his heart rate increases.  Harry can see Dudley standing nervously behind his best friend.  Harry has never seen Dudley look so pale in his life.

"It's true, isn't it?" Piers demands, standing only a few short meters away from Harry now.

"Uh, I—"

"Piers, you are talking crazy!" yells Dudley, cutting Harry off.

Piers raises an eyebrow. "Oh, am I?"

Without any type of warning Piers lunges at Harry, taking Harry's spent cock in his hand as his tongue licks trials of cum off of Harry's body.  Dudley jerks forward then abruptly stops.

"Do not touch him," Dudley says, voice tight and strained.

"I don't think so. Besides, it looks like your Harry is enjoying it."

Harry is absolutely mortified as his cock begins to twitch happily under Piers’ attentions.  Too mortified in fact to actually move away from Pierce's skilled tongue and hands.

"Then again," continues Piers.  "If what you’re trying to tell me is true, then this isn't your Harry at all. It's none of your business if I pleasure him or not.  Besides, like I said, Harry seems to like it."

Harry can't believe he's moaning and arching up into Piers' tongue and hands.  His cock is well on its way to hardness now, despite the precarious situation Harry currently finds himself in.  It's as if Piers’ voice and tongue and hands has woven some type of spell over him.

Dudley lets out a growl and takes a step forward.  Piers just chuckles into Harry's warm skin that was no longer glistening from Harry’s own cum, but instead was shining from the attentions of Piers’ skillful tongue.

"Dudley, if Harry is yours, you can have him.  All I ask is to sample that mouth and arse of his.  Don't worry, Dudley, it's not like you’re the first one to fuck a cousin. Remember Elena?  She stayed over for a few weeks last summer.  That girl has very talented hands."

Harry gasps, arching his body as Piers pinches his tender nipples.  Harry's body is thrumming with so much pleasure he's barely aware of the conversation taking place between Piers and Dudley.

"Dudley, remember how we always talked about having a threesome? Don't you think this is the perfect opportunity?"

Even though Dudley is nervous about what can happen if what he and Harry did got out, Dudley can’t deny how erotic it is to watch Harry getting pleasured by his best friend.  The sight of Piers getting Harry's spent cock to rise again has Dudley's cock harder than it has ever been.  Indeed, Dudley just wants to join the two boys but first he has to make sure nothing gets out about him and Harry.

"You’re not going to say anything, right Piers?"

"Dudley, I'm your best friend.  Besides, telling on you wouldn't get me what I want."

"And what is it exactly that you want?"  Dudley has to be absolutely sure.

"I told you already.  I want to fuck Harry.  I want a threesome.  It's something every bloke should do, you know?  And what better timing than this?  Who better to do it with than this hot piece of arse and my best mate?"

Dudley smirks because it is clear that Piers isn't going to tell anyone about him and Harry, that is as long as he gets a piece of Harry's arse.

"If, _if_ Harry agrees."

Piers laughs. "Dudley, isn't this agreement enough?"

 _‘Yes, yes!’_ flashes over and over in Dudley's brain as Harry moans, green eyes closed in pleasure as he practically begs to get fucked.

"Harry," Dudley says, trying to get Harry's attention. Harry's moans increase in volume. "Harry!"

"Dudley, what?" slurs out Harry, eyes opening to focus on Dudley's blue.

"Harry, would you like for Piers and I to fuck you?  Imagine all the sexual pleasure that can come from a threesome.  Just imagine, Harry, two guys to take care of your every need.  Two tongues to lick you and taste you.  Two dicks to fuck you."

Harry moans again, and his cock that had finally hardened let's out a small squirt of pre-cum.  "Oh, shit yes! I want both of your cocks to fuck me! Please!"

Piers smirks before kissing Harry softly on the lips.  Dudley growls and Piers head turns to focus on Dudley.  "Don't kiss him. Not on the lips."  Piers nods his head in agreement of the terms before quickly shedding himself of his clothes.  Dudley follows suit and it is less than a minute before all three boys are naked.

Harry mouth goes dry as he stares at Piers’ naked body.  Of course, Piers isn't as muscled (or as large) as Dudley is but he possesses a different kind of beauty.  While Dudley fits the dictionary description of 'brute' Piers’ body is littered with long, lean muscles, giving him a runner's build.  Also, Piers’ dark brown hair and matching eyes has him fitting the description of 'tall, dark, and handsome.’  Harry’s cock gives another happy twitch.

"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you."  Harry shivers in lust at the thinly veiled promise of pleasure as Piers lowers himself to the floor.  Dudley follows closely behind, but while Piers is situated by Harry's cock, Dudley is situated next to Harry's head.

"Suck me," demands Dudley.  As Harry is currently on his back he turns his head to the side, opening his mouth for Dudley's long thick shaft.  The position isn't the best in the world but Dudley helps Harry get comfortable, grabbing a pillow from the bed to place under Harry's neck.

As Dudley guides Harry's head back and forth over his dick, Piers guides his hands over Harry's body.  The soft touches has Harry quivering in need and his cock is standing straight up, large drops of pre-cum leaking from the head.  Harry removes his mouth from around Dudley's cock.

"Please," Harry moans desperately to Piers. Piers smirks.

"Please what?"

"Please."  Harry gasps as Piers bites his nipple.  "Suck my cock."

"My pleasure," murmurs Piers before he lowers his head, taking the whole of Harry's shaft down in one go.

When Harry's mouth opens wide, letting out a sharp cry of pleasure Dudley chooses the opportunity to ram his dick back down Harry's throat.  Harry gags on the long shaft but that doesn't stop him from opening his mouth wider, trying to take all of Dudley's cock down his throat.

"Shit Harry," Dudley moans out, wrapping his fingers in Harry's wild hair, using the tight grip to furiously fuck Harry's mouth.

Harry gags some more, spit gathering at the base of Dudley's cock before leaking down Harry’s chin.

Dudley can see Harry's body writhing on the floor, legs resting on the top of Piers’ shoulders as Harry grinds his whole dick down Piers’ throat.

Piers, unlike Harry, is extensively skilled in oral sex and he doesn't even gag as Harry's cock jams the back of his throat, balls slapping against Piers’ chin.  Harry moans incoherently around Dudley's thick shaft, seconds away from another orgasm as Piers swallows around his cock, throat massaging the head of Harry's dick.

Harry moans again and more saliva drips down Dudley's shaft.  Harry is amazed at Piers’ amazing dick sucking skills and his amazement only increases when Piers, whose head is all the way down Harry's cock, opens his mouth, tongue coming out to lap at Harry's cum filled balls.

Two swipes of Piers’ experienced tongue and Harry is cumming down Piers’ throat, cries of pleasure muffled because Dudley still has his dick filling Harry's mouth.

When Harry's cock shoots its last jets of cum Piers lets Harry dick slip from between his lips.  Piers smirks at the dazed look of pleasure consuming Harry's face before he crawls over to Dudley.  Dudley already seems to know what Piers wants him to do as he removes his rock hard dick from Harry's throat.

"Open wide, Harry," whispers Dudley, stroking Harry's sweat slicked hair.  Harry's dazed look doesn't leave his face as he opens his sore mouth, confused about what exactly it is Dudley and Piers plan to do.

Dudley kisses Harry softly on the lips, perhaps in reassurance, before he raises his head again.  Harry, whose eyes have fluttered closed at the soft caress of Dudley's lips, opens them again when Dudley ends the kiss. Instead of seeing Dudley as he had expected, when Harry opens his eyes they meet Piers’ deep brown ones.  Dudley caresses the side of Harry's mouth and Harry's lips part on reflex.  Piers lowers his head and for a moment Harry believes that Piers is going to kiss him. Instead Piers opens his mouth and in an instant Harry's mouth is filled with his own cum.

"Don't swallow," Dudley says quickly, lowering his head to kiss Harry again. This time Dudley's kiss is anything but soft. It's hard and demanding and the tongue twirling in Harry's mouth swirls Harry's cum around, coating the inside of Harry's mouth in the delicious substance. Harry moans at how erotic it is to have Dudley licking Harry's own cum out of his mouth, sharing the taste between the two of them.

When the kiss is complete Harry feels light headed and breathless at all of the sexual attention he is receiving from the two boys.  Harry reaches his hands down, stroking both Piercs' and Dudley's cocks.

"I want you two to cum," Harry says, licking his lips of the last traces of his own cum.

"Oh, we definitely will," Dudley says, smirking down at Harry. "Though I plan to cum in that tight arse of yours."

Harry moans again, hands still stroking both of their rock hard cocks.

"Since Piers has pleased that cock of yours so thoroughly, I'll let him fuck your arse first."

Harry nods his head and both boys help Harry up to his feet.  Harry can barely keep himself up as his legs are quivering from the aftermath of his last two orgasms.

"Get on the bed," Piers growls out.  "On your hands and knees."  Quickly Harry complies though his limbs quiver in exhaustion as they hold up his small frame.

"He's a wanton little slut, isn't he?"  Dudley asks, slapping Harry's pale arse.  Harry gasp as his arse stings from the slap and though Harry can't see Piers nods his head in agreement. Dudley smacks Harry's arse again, both of the cheeks turning a pale fiery red. "He's all yours," Dudley says, stepping back a few paces as he watches the scene before him.

Piers is sitting behind Harry, hands soothing the slight burn of Harry's arse from Dudley's sharp slaps. After stroking the plump flesh Piers uses his hands to pull apart Harry's arse cheeks, gazing in lust at Harry's tight arse hole.

"His arse still looks like a virgin's," Piers says in awe as Harry's pucker opens and closes in need. It looks like the tiny pink hole is gasping for breath.

"He is most definitely not a virgin," Dudley says in pride and pleasure of Harry's sexual endeavors.

Piers wets the middle finger of his left hand before ramming it in Harry's arse.  Harry moans as he slams his arse back on Piers’ finger, arse hole clenching around the slender appendage.

"Damn, his arse still feels like a virgin's too."

Dudley smirks and Harry moans, arse clenching tighter around Piers’ finger.

"Please, Piers, I need more. Finger fuck my arse!"

"Pleasure," gasps out Piers, quickly adding a second, and a third finger to Harry's arse.  Harry is fucking himself on Piers’ fingers and when Piers finds Harry prostate Harry lets out a long moan.  Harry's cock twitches but Harry knows that even while getting his prostate rubbed it's going to be a few minutes before he can get it up again.

Dudley strokes his hard cock as he watches Piers finger fucking Harry.  Dudley feels as if his cock is gonna explode from how horny he is right now.  Dudley knows he can't last much longer, not while watching Harry and hearing the boy's loud moans.

"God damn Piers, fuck him already!"

Harry moans in agreement and Piers hastily removes his fingers from Harry's arse, lining up his cock at Harry's quivering arse hole.  Without any warning Piers rams himself in, then out, then back in again, not even giving Harry's arse a moment to adjust to the rough fucking.  Harry throws his head back in pleasure and Piers takes the opportunity presented to him, roughly pulling Harry's hair, forcing Harry's body to arch back in order to relieve the tension.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight Harry."

Harry just moans in agreement, pleasure spiking through his body as the position Piers has him in has the head of Piers’ cock battering his prostate.  Harry's body glisten with sweat and the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, and all three boys pants of pleasure.

Piers thrusts increase in intensity and he lowers his head to Harry's neck, giving the flesh a sharp bite before laving it with his tongue.  The hand that Piers has perched on Harry's hip, used to pull Harry flush against Piers’ form, moves up Harry's front, squeezing both of his nipples between thumb and forefinger.

Harry arches his back further, and based on the day’s activities Harry realizes that his nipples are very very sensitive.

"Oh, shit! Harder," Harry moans as Piers pounds his curved body furiously, hair still pulled tight by Piers’ hand. "Please, fuck my arse! Pinch my nipples harder...fuck yea, just like that."

With the dual sensations of getting his nipples squeezed and his prostate rammed, Harry's cock grows hard and heavy from his dark nest of hair. Harry arse clenches tightly around Piers’ dick, squeezing the thick appendage until Harry's arse is milking Piers of all of his cum.  Abruptly Piers lets go of Harry's hair, and Harry falls back to his hands and knees before Harry's arms give out causing him to tumble face first into the coarse bed sheets.  Piers uses his free hands to grab Harry hips, grinding Harry against his spasming cock as he pumps load after load of hot cum up Harry's arse.

Harry moans as he feels his arse being filled with cum.  Piers pulls his softened dick out of Harry's arse, staggering back as he is quickly replaced by Dudley.  Before any of Piers’ cum can drip out of Harry's arse, Dudley impales Harry on his rock hard dick.

Harry gasps in pleasure as Dudley's cock pushes Piers’ cum further up his arse, making Harry feel fuller than he has ever felt.

"Fuck, but you're still tight," Dudley moans as he turns over on the bed, thus forcing Harry to follow him.  Now Dudley is the one on the bottom but Harry's back is still towards Dudley.  In his new position Harry can see Piers’ spent form sprawled on the ground, hungrily watching as Dudley fucks Harry.

Dudley, who had been watching as Piers fucked Harry, knows that he won't last long.  As he pounds Harry furiously he calls Piers over, telling the brown haired boy to suck Harry off.  Harry, for his part, is too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice Piers’ approach. He does notice, however, when Piers once again takes Harry's cock in between his lips.

"Merlin balls!" Harry yells out as his body spasms uncontrollably. The feel of his cock being sucked while his arse is hammered is way too much for Harry's pleasure sensitive body and he is once again cuming down Piers’ throat, though with less cum than the last two times. Piers swallows all of Harry's cum, licking his lips in pleasure at the taste. Harry just moans as Dudley continues to fuck him for a few more minutes before he too cums deep in Harry's arse.

When Dudley pulls out of Harry's arse, exhausted from his orgasm, the three boys collapse on the bed together, Harry in the middle of Piers and Dudley.  No one talks as the three of them breath harshly, erratic heart beats slowing down as they rest, wrapped up in each other’s limps.  After a few more seconds Harry laughs, kissing Piers on the cheek before turning and giving Dudley a deep kiss on his lips.

"Wow...that was bloody brilliant!"  Harry says, letting out another exhausted laugh.  "We should _definitely_ do this again."

Both Dudley and Piers agree and Harry smiles as he drifts off to sleep, safely cocooned between two warm bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Harry.  How is anyone gonna know?"

"Dudley, I'm not sure this is the best idea..."

"I've been to this club thousands of times.  If you look the part they won't even check your i.d."

"In case you haven't noticed I, unlike you, do not look like I'm eighteen or over."

Dudley can't help it, he begins laughing uncontrollably at the look on Harry's face.  Harry, who is really not in the mood to be laughed at, growls angrily before throwing a pillow at Dudley's head.  Dudley only laughs harder.

"Dudley stop that! This is so not funny..."

"Harry have a sense of humor," interjects Piers.  Harry just turns and glares at the boy playing Resident Evil on the tele.  Harry really doesn't see what the appeal is about video games, especially one as violent and bloody as that one.

"I don't see what is so funny about being too skinny and way too short.  I mean, bloody hell Piers, when you first saw me you thought I was a  _bloody girl!_ "

"Yea, he did, didn't he?" Dudley chuckles a few times as Harry glares at him.

"Well, you only looked like a girl because you had on that dress..." Piers' voice trails off and his brown eyes grow large as he stares at Harry intently.  Abruptly Piers drops his game remote, standing up as he walks around Harry, eying the slight figure up and down as he mutters softly to himself.

After a few seconds Harry begins to grow uncomfortable under Piers' sharp gaze.  "What?" Harry asks, folding his arms across his chest.  "What is it?"

"I was just thinking..." Piers stops all movement as well as his talking.  He stares at Harry a few more seconds before walking up to him.  Before Harry can ask any more questions Piers pulls the rubber band keeping Harry's wild hair in place.  Immediately the dark locks cascade around Harry's lightly tanned face, before settling around his ears, the ends of the strands rest just slightly below his shoulders.  Piers takes Harry's shoulders in his hands before turning him to face Dudley.  "What do you think?" Piers asks.

"I think," begins Dudley, walking closer to the pair.  "That if Harry wants that tan to stay he should go out more."

"It's not like I ever get to see the light of day," Harry mutters under his breath.

"But then again, maybe Harry should let that tan fade.  I have grown deeply accustomed to his pale arse and it would be nice if all the body parts matched up."

Harry growls before raising up his hand to throttle Dudley but Dudley quickly doges the punch, maneuvering himself just so in order to grab a handful of Harry's plump arse.  Dudley takes a hold of Harry's newly freed hair, pulling the smaller boy's head to the side in order to lick a long trail from Harry's collar bone to his ear. "Or perhaps if we fuck outside in the garden a few times your whole body will get tanned all over, including that nice arse of yours."

Harry moans in need at the close proximity of Dudley and at the words being whispered in his ear.  As expected, Harry's cock was already twitching in clear interest.

"Now now," Piers interjects, wagging his finger back and forth at the two.  "Before you two begin another fuck session, let’s get back to Harry's earlier problem, of which I believe I've found a solution to."

Dudley shrugs before taking a seat on the couch, dragging Harry down with him.  Harry can't help but to snuggle into Dudley's warmth as Dudley picks up the dropped controller, starting a new game.  Dudley's blue eyes are glued to the tele as his fingers rapidly punch the controller buttons.  "Come on, Piers.  Hurry up and spill the beans.  I could be fucking Harry right now, you know."

Piers chuckles as the image of Harry riding his cock flashes through his brain.  He wouldn't mind giving Harry another pounding as well, however, at some point him and Dudley  _had_  to give Harry a break, which is precisely why him and Dudley had suggested the club tonight.  It would be fun for all three of them and Harry's arse could take a well need rest from all the dick it’s getting.

"Earlier, Harry did make a valid point about not getting in the club.  There is  _no way_  that anyone is going to believe him to be an eighteen-year-old boy."

"Thanks for putting that so eloquently," Harry mutters before sighing in defeat.

"Like I said, there is no way that anyone would believe Harry to be an eighteen-year-old boy, however," at this point Piers is grinning like the cat that got the cream. "It is definitely possible for someone to believe that Harry is an eighteen-year-old  _girl_ "

Immediately Harry is up from his seat.  "No, no...absolutely not!"

Dudley has the right state of mind to pause his game.  "You know," Dudley says as he puts the controller down, "what Piers is saying actually isn't that bad of an idea.  If we put you on a dress, and a little bit of makeup—"

"I am  _not_  going to put on a  _dress!_ "

"You practically wear one anyway," says Piers.

"That's not the point," huffs Harry, glaring angrily at both boys.

"Look, do you want to go to the club or not?" asks Dudley as he turns to face Harry.

Harry crosses his arms.  "Yes, of course I do.  But—"

"Besides, aren't  _They_  making sure you don't leave the house? How else are you going to get out of here?"

"Who are 'They?'" Piers asks in confusion.

"Er...some school friends I made a bet with," Harry hurriedly explains as there is no way he's telling Piers anything about magic.  Especially not about the Order of the Phoenix and definitely not about Voldemort.

"OK, what if we do this," Dudley says, taking a hold of Harry's shoulder before leading him up the stairs.  Piers follows the pair.  "Let's say you try on one of Mum's dresses and we put you in some of her makeup..."

"I don't know…"

"Just try it, Harry.  We'll take you outside and see if anyone thinks you’re a man.  Don't worry, if you're not comfortable you don't have to do it.  OK?"

Harry lets out a sigh of defeat.  "Fine."

Piers and Dudley grin at each other as they arrive at Dudley's parent's room.  "Put him on some makeup while I find him something to wear," Dudley says, going straight to his Mum's closet.  Piers heads over to the vanity, going through a few of the makeup boxes.  Lucky for Harry, though at the particular moment Harry isn't feeling too lucky, Piers had dated a girl who wore a shitload of makeup for a few months so at least out of the three boys Piers has a little bit of makeup experience. At least he knows where all the different makeup goes.  Harry has no idea.

As Piers begins putting Harry on makeup Dudley is quickly sifting through his mother's wardrobe.  Dudley goes through nearly half of it at brake neck speed when he realizes that his Mother has nothing suitable for a club.  All of her clothes were so  _matronly_.  Dudley just lets out a grunt before looking for the most modern dress in the bunch.  When Dudley passes over a white summer dress with bright yellow sunflowers decorated on it he pulls out the dress before turning it this way and that. The dress is sleeveless but there's a small yellow 3/4 sleeve sweater that goes with it and even a white summer hat with a matching sunflower to the side.  Dudley bends over and picks up a pair of yellow flats.  His Mum has a few heels but there is no way that Harry will be able to walk in them.

"Alright Piers," Dudley says as he turns from the closet.  "Enough makeup for now.  We don't want him looking like he has a black eye.  Besides, he'll be wearing yellow."

Harry turns at the sound of his cousin's voice and when he sees the outfit he lets out a huge groan of despair.  "Tsk, tsk Harry," Dudley wags his finger at Harry as he walks over to him.  "You should be thankful I didn't get you a shorter dress to wear."

Piers frowns.  "He  _will_  need a shorter dress.  They are  _not_  going to let him in the club wearing that thing."

"Well this is the best outfit me Mum has," Dudley shrugs as he begins pulling Harry out of his clothes.  "I guess we'll just have to go shopping."

"Hey!" Harry screeches as Dudley manhandles him.  "Just wait a second! I am not going shopping for  _girl_  clothes when I don't even have adequate boy ones!"

Dudley grins at Harry as he drags the dress over his head.  "So, are you saying that you wouldn't mind shopping for women's clothes if you had some men's clothing?"

"No! I'm not saying that!"

Dudley just chuckles as he turns Harry around in order to zip the dress up.  He then plops the sunhat down on Harry's dark hair before turning him towards the mirror.  "What do you think?" Dudley asks cheekily.

Harry stares at himself in shock.  He looks like...he looks like a girl.  A bloody 12-year-old girl! "I look even younger now!"

Piers begins laughing hysterically and Harry just growls at him.  Dudley frowns as he eyes Harry's form.  "Yea, you do look an awful lot like a tween.  I wonder why?" Dudley walks around Harry, eying him up and down before he snaps his fingers.  "You need some boobs."

" _What!_ "

"Women have boobs.  If you want to look like a woman you need tits."

Harry folds his arms across his chest.  "Well, I don't think you two have noticed but I'm a  _bloody boy_ , I don't get boobs."

Piers has finally stopped laughing and he uses the opportunity to respond to Harry.  "That’s true.  Boys don't have boobs but some girls don't either.  I mean, me Mum doesn't; she wears these bras with stuff already in 'em.  Oh, I just got the perfect idea! Hurry up and put on your shoes Harry."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house.  Me Mum goes partying all the time.  She's about your size so you can wear something of hers and I'll sneak you one of her bras."

"Eww...I do not want to wear someone else's bra!"

"So, your saying that if you had your own—"

"No! I am not saying that if I had my own bra I would wear one! Goddamn Dudley, you're so fuckin immature sometimes."

Dudley just shrugs.  "I'm fifteen, what do you expect?"

Harry just groans in defeat before quickly putting on the yellow flats.  Harry quirks an eyebrow in surprise as the shoes fit him perfectly.  Either his feet are small, or his Aunt's feet are big.  Harry prefers to believe the later as his Aunt always did remind him of Godzilla.  Harry should never had sneaked and watched that stupid movie because Petzilla has been ingrained in his brain ever since.  Harry sighs again before facing Piers and Dudley.  "Alright, let's get this over with."

The two teens grin before slapping each other a 'high five' which Harry chooses to ignore.  As Harry walks down the stairs behind Piers and his cousin he can't deny that the dress does feel a lot like one of his school robes.  It’s actually very comforting, though he wouldn't have minded having a pair of jeans on under it.

Quickly the trio exit Number Four Privet Drive and Harry glances around, almost immediately spotting an order member.  It takes Harry a few seconds to realize the orange-haired girl is Tonks and not one of the countless Weasleys.  When Tonks spots the trio Harry smiles at her nervously and she grins at what appears to be a young lady, giving the white and yellow clad girl a quick wave.  Harry lets out a sigh of relief once he realizes that his cover isn't blown.

Dudley, adamant to make sure that no one will guess Harry is a girl, takes them to a popular teenage pup which doesn't serve alcoholic drinks via one of the buses which travel through Privet Drive.  When they enter the place Harry can't help but grab onto Dudley's arm nervously at the amount of people populating the dimly lit room.

"Don't worry, Harry.  No one is gonna know you’re not a girl.  Besides, with all the hot babes in here I'm sure no one is gonna hit on a boobless twelve-year-old."

Harry scowls before slapping Dudley upside the head.  He then precedes into the pub with Piers by his side, completely ignoring the tall blond-haired brute.  Well, completely ignoring the tall blond since Dudley believes being a brute is a complement and even if only in his own mind Harry doesn't want to compliment Dudley at this moment.

Harry is drawn from his thoughts when Dudley sits a tall mug in front of him.  Harry sniffs the liquid before his nose wrinkles at the smell.  "Dudley, what’s this? I thought you said they didn't serve alcohol."  Dudley grins at Harry before giving Piers a mug.

"I know a few people, they usual spike the drinks if you pay 'em extra." Harry gives a nod of understanding, taking a sip of his spiked drink, before Dudley sits down at the corner table with them.  Harry laughs at Dudley's clearly pained expression as he sits in the chair that looks like it's about to break under Dudley's large bulk.

"Bloody hell, but do they not make chairs for MEN?"

"You’re not a man, you’re a damn giant," says Piers with a straight face.  Harry lets out a sharp laugh at the image of Dudley living in Hagrid's hut, with a long furry beard growing from his face.  However, Harry's laughter quickly dissolves once he imagines Dudley, as Hagrid, fucking him.  _‘Eww,’_ Harry thinks to himself as a shudder runs through his body.   _‘That is so gross.’_

"Wanna play pool, Harry?" Piers asks as Dudley finishes off his drink, going to get another one.  Harry nods his head in agreement and Piers grins, helping Harry from his seat before leading him to the back of the pub.  When they make it in the back there are two pool tables, one of which is occupied by a few boys looking around Dudley's age.  As Piers explains the rules—showing Harry how to use his stick and whatnot as Harry’s never played pool before—the hair on the back of Harry's neck stands on end.  Harry tries to shake the feeling off as he listens to Piers' voice, however the feeling doesn't go away.  Harry scowls before sharply turning around.  One of those boys is looking at him, smirking and wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  Harry just scoffs before turning back to Piers.  When Piers hands him one of the sticks used in pool the other boy finally decides to speak.

"Ooo, you think you can handle something that big?"

"What did you say?"  Harry growls out, turning back around to face the boy.  The boy just grins at Harry some more before Piers takes Harry's shoulder in hand, turning him back to their pool table.

"Come on, let's play pool.  You should just ignore them."

Harry sighs, complying because as the boy-who-lived he is use to attention.  Lots of it, in fact, just not the kind that is currently being thrown at him.  When it is Harry's turn to hit the white pool ball, he nearly fumbles due to the unknown boy's obnoxious behavior.  "Woo hoo, yea baby! Hey guys, do you see her stroking it? I wonder if she would do that to me?"

"I don't know, she looks kind of young," one of the other boys mumble.

"Oh, please, you know how girls are today.  I bet she's not even a virgin."

Harry face turns red with fury.  However, before he can confront the idiot boy, Piers is in front of him, glaring menacingly at the young punk.  "If you say anything else about my little sister be prepared for your teeth to be full of my fist."

The young punk isn't even phased.  "If you fight me you'll have to fight all three of us.  Besides, I know a slut when I see one."

Harry lets out a screech, completely appalled at the way this boy is treating him.  It would be different if he were a boy (even though he is), but right now the world believed him to be a girl and there is no way Harry is going to take this from the little dip shit.  It was despicable how some guys treated girls, which Harry had never before been so keenly aware of until this very moment of his own personal sexual harassment. 

That is precisely why the punk found himself knocked down to the floor by a hard blow from the stick in Harry's hands.  Everyone seems to freeze in shock before the other two boys lung at Piers.  One holds Piers while the other one punches him in the belly.  Before Harry can assist him the punk from the floor recovers, taking ahold of Harry's arms.

"So, you're a little feisty thing, are you?" the punk growls out.  Harry just spits in his face.  The punk raises his hand, perhaps to wipe the spit off his face, perhaps to retaliate.  However, he isn’t allowed to do either as his hand is roughly seized by one that Harry’s intimately acquainted with.

"What exactly do you think you're doing to my girl?" The punk, upon seeing Dudley's large frame lets go of Harry immediately, backing out of the pool room.  Dudley wraps a hand around Harry's waist, bring the slight figure flush against his tall form.  Dudley then turns to the pair holding Piers.  He grins wickedly at the boys holding Piers, before taking a menacing step forward.  "I've been itching for a fight for weeks now," Dudley growls out darkly.  The two boys release Piers before rushing out of the room after their ring leader.

"Well," Dudley says as he helps Piers up from the floor.  "I think we can all agree that this is a full proof plan."

"What is?" Harry says distractedly as he helps Piers dust off, extremely glad that the two accomplices did little to no harm.

"No one suspects you to be Harry, everyone here thinks you’re  _Harriet_ , a girl."

"Well, if being a girl means you get manhandled then ya, it's a full proof plan."

Dudley chuckles as he leads Harry and Piers out of the pub, placing a lock of Harry's messy hair behind his ear.  "What does it mean if you're a boy but you get manhandled?"

"It means you're gay, or at least bi," Harry says as the trio walks to the bus stop.

Dudley rubs his chin thoughtfully, before looking down at Harry.  "Yes, of course.  But what does it mean if you're the one doing the manhandling?"

Harry bites his bottom lip thoughtfully before looking up at Dudley underneath the brim of Aunt Petunia’s sun hat.  "It means that you're a sadist."

Dudley frowns at Harry and Piers lets out loud peals of laughter until the bus arrives, taking the trio back to Privet Drive.  When the trio arrives back Piers heads for his house, telling Harry and Dudley that he'll meet them later (he’s going to change his clothes and get a few of his Mum's for Harry).  Sun dresses definitely aren’t club attire.  Dudley and Harry nod goodbye to Piers before taking each other’s hand.  With fingers entwined the two walk back to number four Privet Drive.  When they arrive in front of the house they step through the gate, and instantly the view of the quiet two-story home changes into that of one on fire.

"Bloody hell," Dudley says in shock.  Instantly half a dozen wands are pointed at the pair.  Harry can feel an immobilization spell, inhibiting him and Dudley from leaving, using magic, or even talking.

"Who are you and how did you manage to bypass the wards? Are you returning Death Eaters?"

Harry eyes turn at the sound of the voice, only to see Mad-Eye Moody, magical eye swirling in quick succession as he barely retrains himself from hexing the two unknown figures.  Harry tries to communicate his identity in vain, wandless magic fighting to break the spell.  However, before his task is accomplished Harry spots the figure of Professor Snape.  "Moody, I searched the house thoroughly.  I have retrieved Potter's few items.  However, I have yet to spot any signs of the boy."  Just then Severus notices Harry and Dudley standing under wand point.  "Who in the hell are these two?"

"That's what we were just about to figure out," Moody growls out to Severus.

"How were they able to bypass the wards?" Severus asks Moody as he searches his robes, quickly pulling out a vial of clear liquid.  "Veritaserum."

Moody grins wickedly, taking the liquid from Snape before advancing on the pair.  He waves his wand, releasing the spell from the boys’ heads, which had kept their mouths firmly shut, before uncapping the bottle.

"Wait!" Harry yells out, not wanting to be subjected to any truth serums.  That would be too embarrassing.  "It's me! Harry!"

Mad-Eye just laughs at the small lady, taking her chin in his hands but Severus hand on his wrist stops him from giving the girl any veritaserum.  Harry eyes turn to Snape, begging for the man to help him.  "Please sir, it's me, Harry Potter.  That's my cousin, Dudley Dursley.  That's why we were able to enter the wards again."

"I don't believe you," Moody growls out.  "Perhaps those Death Eater friends of yours didn't tell you but Harry Potter is  _the boy-who-lived_ , not the girl-who-lived."

"I know sir, just...take off my hat, and use a cleaning spell.  I'm sure it'll get rid of all this makeup."

Moody growls impatiently but Snape complies, taking the young lady's hat off.  When the black locks escape from the confines of the sun hat Snape must admit that the wild locks do have a likeness to Harry's.  Snape then waves his wand, quickly muttering out a cleaning charm before blinking.  And blinking again.  "Potter!"

Harry grins at his Professor, sure that his curse scar is uncovered now that it’s free of all the makeup.  Moody growls before releasing the two from the body binding spell.   _‘It feels good to be seen as a boy again,’_ is Harry immediate thought.  That thought however is squashed once Snape starts to lecture him.  "Just what in the hell were you doing leaving the wards unattended? You know that they are here for your safety."

Harry huffs irritably before running his fingers through his hair.  "Obviously not if Death Eaters managed to break through."

"That is beside the point," Severus growls out.

Harry huffs again.  "Obviously it isn't.  If I had stayed here like the Order demanded then not only would I either be dead or in Voldemort's possession, but so would Dudley."

Severus turns his attention to the young man that is a similar height as himself but who is much broader than Severus could ever hope of being.  Severus scowls at him before turning back to Harry.  "I will appariate you two to headquarters.  It is not safe to remain here.  Something has happened to the wards.  The Dark Lord should not have been able to enter."

Harry frowns at the wording that Severus used.  "What do you mean Voldemort entered the wards? I thought he had broken through."

Severus shakes his head in the negative, taking ahold of Harry.  "At first that is what we believed.  However, the Dark Lord didn't do anything such as even lifting his wand to enter these wards.  He just...walked right through."

Harry frowns at Severus in confusion before Severus takes ahold of Dudley as well.  "Hold on tight," Severus says to Harry's cousin, before, with a sharp crack, Severus appariates the two of them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, 'Arry! I'm so glad yer safe," is the first thing that Harry hears before he is smothered in a large bear hug.  When Harry finally breaks free of the tight grip he is met with Hagrid's large smiling face.

"Oh, hey Hagrid."

Hagrid grins down at Harry before he notices Harry's cousin standing next to Snape.  "Blimey, ‘Arry.  Who's de large lad?"

Harry feels a blush of mortification infusing his cheeks at the admiring looks Hagrid is throwing Dudley.  Surely Hagrid's not..."Er, that's my cousin Dudley."

"Ah, a right lad ‘e is! Looks just like me when I was a wee lil lad myself."

Harry frowns as he tries to understand exactly what it is that Hagrid is saying.  "Er, what do you mean he looks just like you did?"

Hagrid grins down at Harry, ruffling Harry's hair before he walks closer to Dudley.  "At first I wasn't sure 'Arry, but 'e probably 'as a lil giant blood in 'im."

Harry blinks.  Then blinks again.  "What?"

"What," Dudley echoes, finally out of his shocked stupor at being appariated and at seeing Hagrid.  Snape just snorts in disinterest before walking away.

"Just, wait a minute," Harry says, shaking his head to clear it up.  "Dudley is a muggle.  He's just kinda tall, that doesn't make him a giant."

"'Arry, I might only be a 'alf giant, but I can still sense the blood.  Very diluted..."

"Wait, are you saying I'm magical?" Dudley asks Hagrid incredulously.

"Right you are, lad!"

Harry stares blankly at Hagrid, then turns to stare at Dudley.  Dudley is taller than most people his age, and most grown men.  He’s even as tall as Snape who has to be at least 185 centimeters*.  Now that Harry is looking so hard he can't help but notice that in the last few weeks it appears that Dudley has grown even taller.  Harry frowns at Dudley and scratches the back of his head in confusion.  "How can he have creature blood?  You met Dudley when we were eleven, wouldn't you have sensed it then?"

Hagrid shakes his head in the negative before Snape walks back in the room.  "Perhaps Rubeus is correct," Snape says in his silky voice.  "Giants are very different from other magical creatures.  Most people with creature blood will have an inheritance on their fifteen birthday unless the blood is too diluted."

"But I thought magical inheritances were on your sixteenth birthday," Harry says in confusion.

Snape lets out a snort of disgust before sitting down at the kitchen table.  "Perhaps, if you had paid more attention to your studies, you would know that only a witch's or wizard's  _magical_  inheritance is during their sixteenth birthday.  A creature inheritance happens during the fifteenth birthday because if it were to happen at the same time as a magical inheritance, the creature blood and the magical blood would fight until one proved the victor. 

“And Potter, if your little brain doesn't know what that means, if you happened to have a creature inheritance, and somehow it happened during your sixteenth birthday, your body would either turn you completely into whatever your creature blood is or leave you as just a plain wizard.  If this were to happen the creature's or the wizard's power would be reduced in half.  There are potions that can stall a creature inheritance, very illegal potions..."

"Er, OK," Harry says quickly, trying to bring Snape out of lecture mode.  "But what is the difference with giants?"

Snape lets out another huff of irritation, letting out a snort as he folds his potion stained fingers on the wooden table.  "After a giant’s blood is cut in half, like Hagrid's is, their descendants don't have creature inheritances in the traditional sense.  There must be a catalyst to spark a change in the individual.  Descendants of giants are very strong, even without access to their creature blood they hold immense strength.  All giants are dominant, even the females.  This is one of the reasons why they are so few today. 

“Most giants breed outside of their species because it is hard to dominate a partner who is also a giant, which thus results in less giants as the blood becomes too diluted.  The only way for a giant to come into a creature inheritance is for it to dominate a stronger partner."

"What!" Dudley yells out.  Snape turns and glares at the boy.

Harry lets in a big gulp of air.  "Er, Snape," when Snape glare turns to Harry he lets in another large gulp of air.  "Um, I mean Professor Snape, what does this mean exactly?"

"It means that the only way your cousin could come into a giant's inheritance is if he had intercourse with a submissive male or female who is either physically, or magically, stronger than him.  And before you start asking other inane questions, giants have their own brand of magic that can't be accessed until the inheritance is complete.  War magic is what it's been known to be called.  It’s very powerful and it’s one of the reasons why a giant’s body is so large in the first place.  It has to store all of that magic."

"Wait," Dudley says, finally able to get a few words in.  "Are you saying that I'll become a giant, like him?" Dudley points to Hagrid.  "That I'll be able to do magic?"

Professor Snape sighs again before pinching the bridge of his nose.  "Firstly, Rubeus is a  _half giant_.  Pureblood giants are much larger, though a half giant or less has as much raw power as a pureblood one.  Secondly, you will get as large as Rubeus is currently.  However, Rubeus has the potential to become larger as he is not in his most complete form.  Based on the way you are behaving I can say that your creature inheritance is in the beginning stages. 

“It will take you at least six months before your creature inheritance is complete.  However, if you continued to have physical intercourse with the submissive partner—the catalyst—your creature inheritance can be accelerated from anywhere between two to four months.  As the completion of your inheritance nears you will become more...aggressive.  This aggression will only be reduced by indulging in your blood lust, or by dominating a submissive.  The most effective means to reducing the blood lust a significant amount is to continual intercourse with the catalyst."

"About this catalyst—"

"Doesn't matter," Snape says, interrupting Dudley.  "As you'll be staying here for the remainder of the summer, you won't get a chance to meet up with the catalyst, so it is neither here nor there."

"Um, Hagrid," Harry says, finally including the half giant back into the discussion.  "If what Professor Snape is saying is true, especially about the blood lust, why aren't you um, er...aggressive.?"

Harry begins to feel embarrassed at asking his question as a blush consumes Hagrid's beard covered face.  "Er, I, um...you see 'Arry, what I'm tryin’ to say is, um..."

Snape lets out another snort, this one of amusement as the blush on Hagrid's face darkens in color.  "He hasn't experienced any blood lust because he is still a virgin."

Harry's blush soon matches Hagrid's as the information is revealed; Hagrid must be at least forty.

"I'm a virgin because I chose to 'elp Dumbledore wit you-know-who."

"Yes, of course that is the reason.  Dumbledore is always involved in the middle of everything," Snape mutters out bitterly though it is heard loud and clear in the almost empty room.

"Sev’rus..."

"And the fact that you can't complete your inheritance, that you can't grow into your true form?  The fact that the giants involved with the Dark Lord won't even respect you enough to listen to you speak of peace and treaties or whatever the hell it is Dumbledore has you doing?  No! You don't have to tell me anything.  I know it was Dumbledore who demanded that you stay a virgin.  I bet he said it was for the greater good or some rot.  I bet he said that if you ever did indulge your creature's blood that he'd tell the ministry about that umbrella of yours."

"Sev’rus! You shouldn't be speaking about da 'eadmaster dat way."

Snape turns and stares at Hagrid angrily, before getting up from the table, stalking over to the large half giant.  "You know what, Rubeus? I'm sick of this! I'll say whatever I damn well please about _that_   _man!_ "

Harry stares at Hagrid and Snape in shock as he has never seen his Professor in such a state.  Usual a stoic man, now however, Snape's pale cheeks are flushed with anger as he stares the half giant down.  Harry gets an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach at the looks being passed between Hagrid and Snape.  Snape seems to be begging Hagrid for something with his dark eyes.  Harry doesn't know for what, but Harry does know that when Hagrid lowers his head with resignation that Hagrid doesn't give in because Snape's eyes turn from begging to hurt before he storms out of the room.

The kitchen door slams closed behind Snape and there is a short silence in the room before Hagrid clears his throat uncomfortably.  "Well lads, I bets be showing you two to yer rooms.  The 'eadmaster is sure to be comin’ by soon wit da order but ye lads might wanna rest fer now.  I'll knock when it's dinner time or when da order arrives," says Hagrid as he leads Harry and Dudley up the dusty stairs past the covered painting of Sirius' mother.

When they make it up the stairs Hagrid shows Harry to a relatively cleaned room.  He then shows Dudley his room which he goes to through the shared bathroom.

"Don't worry," Hagrid says when both boys are assigned to their rooms.  "Da bathroom can be charmed for privacy, I just thought 'Arry would like dis bathroom instead of da common one in da hallway."

Harry grins at Hagrid, thankful for the thoughtful room arrangements.  "Don't worry, Hagrid.  It's perfect."

Hagrid returns Harry’s grin before quickly exiting the room.  When the door is shut behind Hagrid Harry turns to face Dudley.

"I don't know how long it is before dinner is ready or before this order returns, so let’s just fuck in the shower."

"What!" Harry says before he quickly lowers his voice.  "I don't know if we should be fucking anymore.  I mean, I made you turn into a bloody magical creature, a giant!"

"I don't care," Dudley growls out, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the showers.  "As long as I get to keep fucking you."

Harry chuckles nervously as Dudley closes the bathroom door behind them.  "Possessive lately, yea?"

Dudley just chuckles darkly before moving closer to Harry.  "You heard the Snape guy.  The more I fuck you the more possessive and dominant I'll become."

Harry lets out a nervous sigh, running his fingers through his hair.  "That is precisely why I said this isn't a good idea.  I don't..."

"Even if you stop fucking me I'll still become a giant, or a half giant or whatever the hell they were talking about.  So, let’s just continue as we were.  If we were at home, I'd already be plowing that tight arse of yours."

Harry cock twitches at the hungry look on Dudley's face.  With a rueful shrug Harry casts not only his clothing aside, but all of his worries about Dudley turning into a giant aside as well.  When Harry is fully naked he bends over, turning the water in the shower on.  Bent as he was, Harry’s arse is on display before Dudley, who promptly takes the bait before smacking Harry's pale arse cheeks.  Harry gasp, then giggles childishly before Dudley delivers another sharp slap to Harry's arse, turning the pale cheeks red.

"You know, Harry, what the Hagrid fellow said made me realize that I am getting larger.  Not just in height but my cock as well.  Can you handle it?"

Harry lets out a deep moan of need before turning to face Dudley again, taking Dudley's huge cock in his hands to stroke back and forth.  Dudley grunts at the intimate touch and his cock begins to leak pre-cum before Dudley wraps his hand around Harry's neck, dragging the small body close so that he can smash his lips against Harry's.  Immediately Dudley's tongue exits his mouth, touching the corner of Harry's before licking across his bottom lip, asking for entrance.  When Harry doesn't comply quickly enough Dudley lets out a growl before sharply biting Harry's bottom lip.  Harry gasps in pain and Dudley takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in Harry's mouth, stroking back and forth across Harry's tongue before he pulls his tongue out again, rubbing it across Harry's bottom lip in apology.  Once that’s finished Dudley promptly turns Harry around, smacks him on the arse again, then orders him into the shower.

Harry grins in excitement as his pulse races.  Quickly he climbs into the shower before leaning against the shower wall so that the warm spray hits his naked body.  Harry arches his back as Dudley joins him in the shower, displaying his clenching arsehole for Dudley's use.  Dudley grins in anticipation as he watches the winking hole.  More drops of pre-cum leak out of his cock and Dudley strokes the hard appendage before standing flush against Harry's arse.  Dudley's grin widens as Harry moans at the contact.  Dudley is especially pleased when Harry's arse hole clenches even tighter, trying to suck in his cock that is rubbing back and forth between Harry's butt cheeks, getting the sticky pre-cum all over Harry's arse.

Harry moans in frustration as Dudley continues to rub his cock back and forth between his arse.  Harry wants Dudley to fuck him now! Harry gasp sharply when Dudley jams his cock into his arse and Harry supposes he said that last part out loud.  Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but Harry doesn't dwell on it too long because Dudley’s currently ramming his cock straight into Harry’s prostate.

"Oh, shit yea!" Harry yells out, arching his back more in order to take more of Dudley in his arse.  When Dudley pushes his cock balls deep in Harry's arse Harry realizes with a slight twinge of pain that Dudley wasn't joking when he said his cock grew larger.  The thing fells like a spear piercing into Harry's unprepared arse.  Dudley is fucking into Harry raw and Harry loves absolutely every moment of it. 

Each of Dudley's sharp thrusts, with just a hint of pain has Harry's toes curling and his arse clenching tight.  Harry is sure that he is in heaven, however that notion is squashed once Dudley takes Harry's cock into his hand.  ‘ _No this, this is heaven,’_  Harry thinks as he cums all over the shower wall, slumping over in exhaustion until his chest is pressed into the gooey mess.  ‘ _Somehow, I always seem to end up in a pile of cum_ ,’ Harry thinks before a hard thrust from Dudley pulls him free of his thoughts.

Dudley grunts and moans as he continues to pound into Harry.  Harry feels as tight as he did when he was a virgin and Dudley has no idea whether it's the lack of preparation or Dudley's dick which had definitely grown a few centimeters.  Well, whatever the reason Dudley is in absolute bliss.  Harry's tight arse is heavenly and it’s much too good to be true. 

With a loud yell that even the shower can't drown out, Dudley snaps his hips once, twice, before grinding his hips into Harry's arse as he shoots his cum deep into Harry's quivering arsehole.  Harry just moans pitifully in his slumped position, arse clenching tightly, not letting out a drop of Dudley's hot seed even when Dudley pulls out.  As Dudley stands beneath the warm spray Harry can’t seem to take his eyes off his cousin’s muscled form.  Harry’s green-eyed gaze is clouded in sexual bliss as he admires the way the waterdrops dance across Dudley’s golden skin.

"Well, Harry," Dudley says as he rubs Harry's arse.  "You might want to wash that cum off of you.  I'm gonna go back in my room before this order arrives.  Who knows what'll happen if they find us both in the bathroom at the same time."

Harry nods his head in silent agreement as Dudley finishes talking, hardly knowing what his cousin is saying as he stays slumped against the wall in painful bliss.  The painful part being his battered arsehole.  Harry lets out a grunt of pain as he finally stands up beneath the spray.  Harry waits for his body to relax as the warm water washes him clean of cum.  But as relaxed as the water is making him feel, Harry knows that he’ll have one hell of a time trying to seat himself comfortably in one of those hardwood kitchen chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *185 cm = 6'0 feet


	6. Chapter 6

There is a soft knock on the door. “Da Order’s ‘ere ‘Arry.”

“Oh, thanks Hagrid,” Harry calls out as he quickly pulls a shirt over his head. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Sure thing, ‘Arry,” Hagrid says, voice slightly muffled from behind the thick wooden door. Harry quickly shoos his cousin to his room in case Hagrid decides to knock on his door as well.

Once Harry is finished putting on his clothes, as he hadn’t bothered to after his shower, Harry calls his cousin back to his room so that they can go downstairs together. When they arrive at the kitchen Harry is immediately smothered by Mrs. Weasley who fusses over him until Harry can finally shake the matriarch off.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry says as he takes a seat at the table. Sitting across from him is Ron who gives him an apologetic smile at his Mother’s smothering behavior. Next to Ron is Hermione, then Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley (who had quickly taken a seat), Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. Harry throws a broad smile at his Godfather who gives him a wink.

“Now that we are all here,” Dumbledore begins, “we can discuss Harry’s safety and what to do with his cousin, Dudley.”

“He can’t go back to his home,” Remus says immediately. “The Death Eaters can enter the wards now. It’s far too dangerous.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested that, even if what Rubeus has told me isn’t true.”

“And what exactly is that?” Remus asks Dumbledore, a slight tilt to his head as he questions the grey haired man.

“Exactly the reason I have asked you to come to this meeting, Remus. Harry’s cousin is no longer a muggle. He shall attend Hogwarts this fall and I will need you to tutor him this summer. Hopefully we can get the boy up to speed…”

“Just hold it a minute. Lily’s entire family is muggle. How can he be a wizard?”

“This is precisely why I have asked you to come, Remus. Dudley is not a wizard.”

“What? Is he…is he a were—werewolf?”

“Oh no. Nothing like that, my boy! He’s part giant.”

“Part giant!?”

“Well, he will be in a few more months.”

“I—I…of course I’ll tutor the boy,” Remus says resignedly as all of his summer plans are now completely void.

“Now that that’s been taken care of,” Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling madly. He opens his mouth to speak again but Dudley cuts him off.

“What about my parents? What if these Death Eater things find them? They’ll kill them!”

“Ah, not to worry, my boy! We had your parents obliviated so they—”

“Obliviated?”

“We tweaked bits of their memory so that they believe they are visiting France from Australia. They will go to Sydney after their vacation were they will remain until it is safe for their return.”

“What? Australia! Why can’t they come here?”

Dumbledore sighs and the twinkle in his eyes dim down a little bit. “We had given the option to your parents of course, just as we had given to the Grangers. However, they chose to go to Australia and they asked that once we remove the memory block that they not recall any of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“They have chosen not to affiliate with any type of…unnaturalness.”

“So they…they chose to just forget about me!?”

“I’m sorry, my boy.”

Dudley’s shoulders sag as he takes in the words of the old wizard. All his life he had witnessed the treatment of Harry, and indeed he had participated in some of Harry’s degradation. Yet never had Dudley believed that if somehow he became magical his parents would abandon him. The reality was…shocking.

The soft hand on his shoulder takes Dudley out of his brooding despair and he gives his cousin a smile of thanks. It amazes Dudley that despite everything he has done to Harry, somehow his cousin seems to care for him. Never in Dudley’s life has he met someone as kind hearted and forgiving as Harry. It made Dudley want to change a little bit, just…a little bit.

“Now, Dudley, you will stay here this summer with Harry of course. You will also remain here with Hermione Granger and her parents who will arrive later this evening. Remus has just agreed to tutor you so him and Sirius will remain here, plus Severus and Rubeus who will drop by periodically.”

“Alright...”

“I have asked Rubeus to help you through your change as he is half-giant. Hopefully his guidance will make the change less dramatic for you.”

“I understand.”

“Excellent, my boy! Now, I have spoken with a few of the other Order members and we believe that we have figured out why Voldemort can enter the blood wards now.”

“The graveyard.”

“What’s that, my boy?” Dumbledore asks Harry as the soft voice drifts across the table.

“During the…Triwizard Tournament, after…you know, Voldemort he, he used my blood in a ritual. And, and he was able to touch me! I mean without getting burnt like last time.”

“Yes, I believe this to be the cause.”

“Why did you have me go back to Number Four if you knew that Voldemort could enter the wards?”

“The facts weren’t concrete. Only speculation, my boy! I never—”

“You put Dudley’s life in danger! And what if my Aunt and Uncle had been there? They would be dead now!”

“But I thought your family was horrible to you, Harry,” Hermione says, a slight frown on her face as she eyes Harry’s cousin.

Harry glares at Hermione before crossing his arms defiantly. “Just because they didn’t treat me like I was bloody royalty doesn’t mean they deserve to die!”

“Harry, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant!”

“Forget it,” Harry says, turning his eyes away from the bushy haired girl to stare at the table grain instead.

Dumbledore clears his throat, getting everyone’s attention again. “Yes, well now that we know that Voldemort can enter the wards, during the summer and holidays you will either have to stay here or at Hogwarts.”

“What about the Burrow?”

“Harry, that’s far too dangerous.”

“If it’s too dangerous for me to go then it should be too dangerous for the Weasleys! Voldemort knows that Ron is my best friend, he’ll be targeted. I know it.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have agreed to let Ron stay here in the summers for his safety.”

“What about everyone else? All of the Weasley’s should stay. I’m not going to let anyone else die because of me.”

“Harry,” Sirius says softly, reaching his hand over the table to grasps Harry’s fingers.

“No. I know what you’re going to say. That it wasn’t my fault, right? That I didn’t cast the Avada Kadavra, Wormtail did. But…I was there, I could have done _something_ , anything…” Harry can feel his eyes getting wet and he bites his bottom lip hard to stop the flow. He will _not_ cry.

“Alright,” Dumbledore says once the silence stretches out for a few uncomfortable seconds. “If the Weasleys agree then they are welcomed to stay here.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Mr. Weasley says in a quick rush.

“Dad, please,” Ron says. “I don’t want to worry about you guys.”

Mr. Weasley stares intently into his son’s blue eyes before giving the Headmaster a nod of consent. Dumbledore claps his hands once and a large tea tray appears on the table. “Now that that’s settled lets have a round of tea!”

“Headmaster, I have something I need to discuss with you,” Snape says into the quiet hustle and bustle of everyone preparing their tea. “It is about my Godson.”

“Perhaps we should have this conversation in private,” Dumbledore says quietly to his Potion’s Master.

Snape shakes his head in the negative. “It will be of concern to the people at this table so I shall discuss it here. If that is alright with you?”

“Of course, my boy!”

Snape folds his hands tensely in front of him in a nervous gesture that he hasn't quite killed since childhood. “For the past few weeks Draco has undergone a few changes that has greatly attracted the Dark Lord’s attention. Lucius is concerned for his son’s safety and has asked if you can offer him protection.”

“Why, of course, my boy!” Severus nods his head in understanding. He knows that the real price for Draco’s protection will be discussed later, in private. “Well, I suppose we should start assigning everyone to a room.” says Dumbledore once everyone has finished their cuppa.

Sirius nods his head as he takes the rightful roll as Head of House, assigning the rooms for his guests. He gives the East Wing to the Weasley family, and the smaller West Wing to the Grangers. Harry and Dudley insist that they can share a room once the amount of people arriving is clear. Sirius is grateful to his Godson because Draco would be forced to sleep on the couch as all the other rooms have too many dark artifacts at the moment. Way too dangerous for anyone to be left alone in.

“How many people should I have Kreacher cook dinner for? The Granger’s are to arrive tonight but what about the Weasleys?”

“We shall be back before nightfall,” Arthur says as he leads his wife to the floo.

Sirius nods before turning to Snape. “Will my cousin be here this evening as well?”

“Yes,” Snape says softly to Sirius though he keeps throwing weary looks at Dumbledore. Sirius frowns in confusion at Snape’s tone. The man has never been this civil to him before. It was…disconcerting.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leave the room Dumbledore goes to the floo and calls Snape to follow him. Sirius can see how tense Snape’s shoulders are but the man doesn’t falter as he steps into the floo after the Headmaster.

“We should give them some privacy. They probably wish to speak alone.” Sirius jumps slightly at the voice whispering in his ear. Remus is the only person who could ever sneak past Sirius’ guard. Sirius nods his head in understanding before Remus leads him out of the kitchen. Now the only occupants left are Harry, Dudley, Ron, and Hermione.

“I think we should have this conversation in my room. It’s much more private than the kitchen.”

“Of course, mate,” Ron grins at Harry as he throws his arm over his shoulders. Dudley feels a small bit of irritation at the gesture but ignores it. “At least the twins aren’t here yet. They can sabotage anything.”

Harry laughs at the look of remembered horror on Ron’s face as he leads the redhead to his, and now Dudley’s, room. Harry has to forcefully turn his thoughts to Dumbledore to get his raging erection under control because apparently just entering the room that Harry and Dudley has thoroughly christened was enough to makes Harry’s cock jump to attention. Harry barely has the door closed before the line of questioning begins: “Harry, are you ok?” “How did you escape the Death Eaters?” “Did you duel you-know-who?”

“Woah, just one question at a time,” Harry says as he leans back on the King sized canopy bed. Dudley lies on the bed next to him, feet dangling over the edge while his large form takes up more than half the bed. Hermione frowns.

“I’ll ask Sirius to bring another bed in for you two.”

Dudley shrugs, not caring since another bed wouldn't stop him from fucking Harry. Harry simply glares at Hermione. “Only two twin beds will fit in here. I’d rather have one King. Much more comfortable.”

“But it’s improper!”

“Fred and George share a bed,” Ron says, partly confused, partly trying to help.

Hermione turns her glare to Ron. “That’s different! Those two are brothers.”

“And Dudley and I are cousins.”

Hermione’s face begins to turn a deep shade of red. “But you and Dudley hate each other!”

“No we don’t.”

“He’s been horrible to you for your whole life, Harry. He shouldn’t even be here!”

Harry growls before standing up from the bed. “Dudley is my family, not yours. And Sirius is my Godfather. Remember that.”

It appears as if Hermione is going to cry. “But…but I’m one of your best friends! How can you choose that bully over me?”

“Hermione, I love you but…I…” Harry turns back to the bed before climbing on next to Dudley. He takes his cousins hand in his own as he leans his head on Dudley’s shoulder. Absently Dudley runs his fingers through the wild strands. Hermione’s eyes seem as if they will pop out of her head. “What do you know about creature inheritances, Hermione?”

The soft questioning seems to have Hermione back on steadier ground. All the information she’s ever read on the subject begins to spin and zoom around in her brain as the young witch mentally begins to form categories to better assess the information. “Creature inheritances happen on the fifteenth birthday.”

Harry nods his head as he snuggles more deeply into Dudley’s side. “And what about giant inheritances? What do you know about those?”

Hermione eyebrows furrow as her brain digs out the information. “Er…let’s see.” There is a short silence as she thinks a little longer. “Ah hah!” she says in triumph. “Giant inheritances only happen if someone of giant decent has sexual intercourse with a person who is physically, or magically stronger. This submissive partner is commonly referred to as a catalyst. No matter how diluted a giant’s blood is, if he has sex with a catalyst, he will undergo a creature inheritance.”

“Now Hermione, Hogwarts has called you one of the smartest witches of the ages.” Hermione beams at the compliment. No matter what people can say about her blood there is nothing that they can say about her brain. “How often is it that a giant has sex with a physically stronger partner?”

“Very rare. Usually a giant inheritance happens due to a person’s magic, not their physical strength. A giant’s physical strength is hard to match.”

Harry nods his head. “Exactly. Now think about where Dudley lives. How many witches or wizards do you think are even remotely close to Privet Drive?”

“Well, there is _you_ , but besides that, I don’t know.” Hermione shrugs in indifference and Harry just stares at her, counting down the seconds: five, four, three, two…“Oh, my god! Harry, surely you’re not…?”

“Not what, Hermione?”

Hermione stutters for a few more seconds before taking in a deep breath. “Are you having sex with your cousin?”

“Hmm,” Harry says as he taps his chin with a forefinger, humming softly as if in contemplation. He can see Hermione fists clench as she waits for his answer. “Hermione, you _are_ one of the smartest witches of the ages!”

All of the color seems to drain from Hermione’s face. “You...you!” She licks her lips nervously, “you are having sex with your cousin. You turned your cousin into a giant!”

“Right, you are.”

Hermione stares at Harry in shock, and the seconds tick by as she just stares at Harry silently, not believing. But when Dudley pulls Harry's head up by his hair, lowering his mouth to kiss him, that is all the proof that Hermione needs.

“That is disgusting.”

Harry just continues to kiss Dudley and Ron turns to Hermione in confusion. “Same sex couples can have children so…”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!”

“Oh?” Ron asks, more confusion clouding his voice.

Hermione just glares at him. Sometimes she wonders how she could have been friends with such an idiot for so long. “I am talking about incest, Ron.”

“Oh, that?” Ron lets out a short laugh but stops when Hermione continues to glare at him. “Er…were you serious?” Ron laughs again but when Hermione’s glare doesn’t leave her face he clears his throat uncomfortably. “No one cares about incest in the magical world.”

“What?” Hermione asks in confusion. Perhaps she’s heard wrong. It seems as if her whole world has been flipped upside down. How could Harry prefer his bully of a cousin over her? She was a girl. Not only that, but after last year’s ball with Victor Krum no one could deny that she was attractive. But most importantly of all, Hermione is one of the smartest witches of the ages. Even Harry had said so.  And Hermione knows she deserves the very best and there is no one better than the  _Harry_ _Potter_.

“Yea. Fred and George have been sleeping together for ages. Mum and Dad were glad when they found out ‘cause Ginny was getting too big to share a bed with my parents. They were beginning to wonder where she would sleep. You know, ‘cause they wanted to start working on another little girl,” Ron quivers in fear at the mental image of his parents having sex.

“Wait. Fred and George, ar—are…”

“Lovers? Yea, since like forever. I mean they didn’t have sex of course, not for a long time.  But they kissed and stuff. It was Dad who found out first. He caught them in the garden shed. How embarrassing.” Ron giggles a bit at the thought of his Dad finding his brothers in a compromising position. The only thing worse would be if his Mum had found them.

Hermione can’t believe the things she is hearing. Ever since she got her Hogwarts letter she believed that she was blessed enough to be one of the few who got accepted into a higher world. Hermione is better than muggles because she is magical. And that makes her feel like she matters, even if she is sometimes shunned in the wizarding world. She uses her intelligence to make up for that though. But now, hearing what is coming out of Ron’s mouth…but no, that isn’t even the worse of it.  The worse is Harry. Ron is a pureblood so of course his beliefs would be skewed, even if his family is a light family. _But_ _Harry..._ Harry was like her. Raised by muggles so how could he have turned out _so_ _wrong?_

“Incest is disgusting. If someone has a baby it will come out retarded, Ron. How stupid can you purebloods be?”

“Magical people don’t have to worry about stuff like that. That’s one of the perks of magic: it protects us from disabilities. The only way someone could turn retarded is if they dally too much in the dark arts. That’s why it’s illegal. There aren’t enough of us magical folks as it is so the ministry banned it a couple hundred years ago because it was so common and half of the population was falling under the influence. Basically it’s like if someone crucio’d you for a very long time. You just start to go bloody mad. Not to mention the fact that the dark arts drains the witch’s or wizard’s magic so only really powerful people can use it without damaging theirselves.

“Light magic is mostly earth magic that witches and wizards channel through their wands. But dark magic, well...it's basically the difference between creating energy versus channeling the energy which already exists here. Basically, dark magic has to use the person’s magical force in order to work. And most people just don’t have enough of that laying around.  Plus, dark witches and wizards are likely to have squibs if they practice the dark arts for too long. That’s why it was banned.”

Hermione can’t believe her ears. It sounds as if Ron is almost _for_ the dark arts. It is unthinkable. Even if Hermione believes herself to be better than regular muggles she _is_ muggleborn and there is no way she can even slightly support something that has the intent of killing off muggles and muggleborns.

“There is something wrong with you. With all of you! I can forgive Ron because he was born into this madness, but you Harry, _you_ …”

“Hermione, my Dad was a pureblood. Most likely he had the same views as Ron does.”

“What about your Mum? She is probably rolling around in her grave as we speak!”

Harry throws Hermione a sad smile. “That may be true, but I’ll never know, right? My parents are dead.”

“Harry, I—”

“Just go, Hermione. I don’t think this friendship is going to work anymore. You’ve made it pretty clear how you feel about my family. At least Voldemort is honest about the fact that he wants to kill me, and that he will use my family to get to me. But you practically asked me why I didn’t let the Dursleys die, or why I wasn’t happy that they might have. Incest is debatable, whether it’s gross or not depends on which world you live in. But you, your beliefs, those are gross, disgusting as you would say, no matter which world you belong to.”


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Harry knows that Draco is coming to stay at Grimmauld Place it is still a shock when he spots the pale blond hair on the threshold of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black.  He is even more shocked to see Sirius giving Draco a hug.  Harry is sure he’s gaping like a fish when Sirius and Draco spot him.

“Hello, Potter,” Draco drawls out.  As he strolls closer Harry notices that Draco has not only gotten taller over the summer, but broader as well.  Harry scowls in annoyance because Harry isn’t sure if he’s grown since his second bloody year of Hogwarts.

Draco seems to know what Harry is thinking because a smirk blooms on his face as he eyes Harry’s slight form.  “As short as always, Potter?”

“Not everyone can be part giant, Malfoy.  Funny that, since you hate Hagrid so much.”

Draco gives Harry a blank look before he throws his head back, a deep laugh emanating from his chest.  “Oh no, Potter.  I’m not part giant, though I must say I have gotten extremely tall this summer.  I can see why you would be confused but I am something much more.  Better.” Draco laughs at Harry’s confused look before turning back to Sirius.  “He is your Godson, yet still you haven’t told him, cousin.”

“What is going on?” Harry asks angrily.  He had thought that Sirius  _hated_  the Malfoys.  Yet here he was…

“Harry you are partly correct.  Draco is going through a creature inheritance.  However, it is not from the Malfoy side.  It comes from the Blacks.” Harry frowns at Sirius and Sirius sighs, running a hand through the wavy strands of his hair.  “Harry, I’m not an animagus.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Harry, I—”

“What do you  _mean_  you’re not an animagus? I  _saw_  you, I saw you  _change_.”

“Harry, the Blacks descend from a long line of phanfasms.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“Phanfasms are usually mistaken with were creatures but a phanfasm is born, not made—it’s a gene, not a virus.”

“What the bloody hell is a phanfasm?”

Sirius sighs before pulling out his wand, conjuring a tea tray.  “We might as well have some tea while we talk; it’s going to be a long one.”

Harry nods in agreement before following his Godfather into the nearby sitting room where he quickly makes himself comfortable by sitting down onto one of the plush sofas.  Though Grimmauld Place hadn’t been lived in for over a decade a few spells had made most of the rooms not contaminated with dark artifacts easily livable.  “Alright,” Harry says after he makes himself a cuppa.  Absently he notes that Draco has declined to sit, instead hovering near the room’s entrance.  “First explain to me the difference between phanfasms and were creatures.”

Sirius lets out a strained laugh before he takes a sip of his tea.  “Harry, it’s not that simple.”

“Are you  _saying_ …”

“It would be easier if I started from the beginning.  It is mostly legend and speculation, of course, but it will make things easier for you.”

“Fine.”

“It is said that the first phanfasm came from the union of a wizard and a dragon—”

“ _What!_ ”

“Harry, please let me continue.  Once I’m finished you may ask questions.”

“Fine.”

“Anyway, it is said that the first phanfasm came from the union of a witch and a dragon.  This is the fundamental difference between phanfasms and were creatures.  A were creature will only be magical if they were magical before they are inflicted by the virus.  Also, like I said earlier, a phanfasm is born, not made.”

“Ok,” Harry says, letting Sirius know that he has his undivided attention, though truthfully the thing running through Harry’s mind is how can a wizard have offspring with a  _dragon_.

Sirius gives Harry a small smile, perhaps knowing what Harry is thinking because after the short silence he addresses the exact issue that is running through Harry’s brain.  “The name phanfasm derives from this first union.  It is said that the way in which the dragon mated with the witch is by becoming a phantom.  That the dragon took over a wizard’s body to mate with his intended.”

“How would they know if it was the dragon or that the dragon,” Harry makes quotes with his fingers, “took over a wizard’s body?”

Harry is expected to get reprimanded for asking a question as Sirius has asked him to wait until the end, but Sirius doesn’t say anything.  Draco is the one that answers.  “When the dragon took over the wizard’s body it’s head remained.”

“ _What?_ ”

“The wizard had a dragon’s head, Potter.” Harry cringes slightly and Draco laughs.  “Quite the imagery, I know.”

“So, you are saying that a dragon became a phantom, took over a wizard’s body, kept its dragon’s head, had sex with this witch, and…”

“And made babies, Potter.”

“So, what did the babies look like?”

“Like you and me.” Harry frowns and Draco laughs again.  “Not  _exactly_  like us, Potter.  How dense are you? What I mean is they were exactly like wizards, that is, until their fifteenth birthdays.”

“So, they had a creature’s inheritance?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what did they look like when they turned fifteenth?”

“Like the phantom dragon.”

“Er…”

“They had human bodies with animal heads.”

“ _Merlin_.”

Draco laughs before he plops down on the sofa next to Harry.  “Imagine it, Harry,” Draco breaths seductively in Harry’s ear.  He runs his hand lightly up Harry’s chest, lowering his mouth until Draco’s soft lips just barely brush the shell of Harry’s ear.  “Waking up on your fifteenth birthday, your body stronger, faster, more resilient—deceptively human, yet something… _more_.” Harry’s breath hitches as Draco’s hand raises higher up his chest, coming to rest at the base of Harry’s neck were Draco proceeds to rub his thumb back and forth over the soft flesh. 

“Then imagine it, Harry.  If you got up and went to the restroom, looked in a mirror, only to realize that not only are you something  _more_ , but you are something  _other_ , because sitting on your shoulders is not the head that you had fallen asleep with, not the weak, vulnerable head of humans, but the powerful, ancient head of a  _creature_.”

Harry shudders with fear and arousal, and when Draco feels the tremors he gently nipples on the shell of Harry’s ear.  Next, Draco lets his tongue dart free from between his lips to lick across that same area.  Harry’s next shudder is full on arousal and he can’t keep in his low moan of pleasure.

“Unhand my Godson, Draco.  I have much more interesting things to do besides watching you try to frighten and molest Harry.”

Draco laughs at Sirius before releasing Harry.  “Perhaps you would like to continue, then.  Because once you are gone I would like to finish what I have started.”

“What?” Harry gasps as he sucks in a lungful of air.  “What do you mean you want to finish were you started? We  _hate_  each other!”

“True,” Draco says nonchalantly as he crosses an ankle over his knee.  “But I would rather fuck you.”

“ _Draco_ ,” Sirius says with a hint of reprimand at the explicit words coming from his cousin.  Harry’s face is tomato red, although he’s not sure if that’s due to Draco’s shocking confession or the fact that his Godfather was there to hear it.

Draco just laughs chuckles wickedly before turning away from Harry’s red face in order to look at his cousin.  “Fine, fine Sirius.  I am done.  Please continue.”

“Well, as Draco has said on their fifteenth birthdays the phanfasms awoke with animal heads.”

“Dragon heads?”

Sirius shakes his head in the negative.  “No.  Not one of the dragon’s offspring had a dragon’s head.  They had other creature heads on their shoulders, but no Dragon’s head.”

“I don’t understand.  If their Father was a dragon, why wouldn’t they have a dragon’s head?”

“This is why I wanted to start from the beginning.  This is the most crucial difference between phanfasms and were creatures.  A were creature will be what it’s sire is—if they are bitten by a werewolf they will be a werewolf, if they are bitten by a werecat they will be a werecat.”

“I understand.”

“The phanfasms’ form is based on the person’s magic.  There is rarely two phanfasms with the same head because rarely does two witches or wizards have the same magic.  Though, if the Weasleys were phanfasms, I’m sure that Fred and George would have the same head.”

“Are they soul mates?”

“A phanfasm with the same head as another is usually the sign of a soul bond, though not always that of a soul mate.  But as I’ve said already, this is very rare in itself.”

“So, Fred and George aren’t soul mates?”

“No, they are.  But their bond is strong.  Unique.  They share all three soul bonds—the soul mate bond, the sibling bond, and the mind bond.  Very very rare.”

“So, all siblings have a soul bond?”

“No, some of them aren’t compatible, though the sibling bond is the most common one.”

“Ah…” Harry says as he lets the information sink in.  Draco snorts in annoyance.

“Let’s get back to phanfasms, please.  I want to be alone with Potter.”

“What?” Harry asks in confusion as he faces Draco.  Draco just smirks at him as he arches a suggesting pale eyebrow.  Immediately Harry flushes red.

“Yes, well,” Sirius says, clearing his throat slightly.  “A phanfasm’s head is based on their magic, not their parents.”

“Ok, so if you’re a phanfasm why do you have a human head?”

“Phanfasms have the ability to morph, similar to the animagus form.  I can go into my hive stage if I wish to, it is…very comfortable.”

“Hive stage?”

“That is what we call the in-between stage, the one that phanfasms are forced into on their fifteenth birthday.  It is called the hive stage because when the dragon was alive during the hive stage he could summon any of the phanfasms, no matter where they were or what the situation.  And it is said that there is an awareness in all of the phanfasms during the hive stage where they can feel the dragon, and it is said that when he called upon them that it was…euphoria.”

“So, your animagus is your…?”

“My phantom stage.  It is the complete form of my phanfasm’s head.  All phanfasms have three stages: the human stage, the phantom stage, and the hive stage.”

“Why is it called the phantom stage?”

“Since it is said that the dragon was a phantom…” Sirius shrugs.  “It has always been called the phantom stage though a phanfasm’s phantom stage is definitely that of a corporal creature.”

“I see.”

“Draco being a phanfasm is not the surprise however, and not the reason why Lucius and Narcissa have asked for his protection.  Never has there been a Black who has not been born a phanfasm.  It is a dominant trait after all.”

“So, why exactly are you here, Malfoy?”

“Take a wild guess, Potter.  I’m sure there has to be some form of intelligence floating around in that brain of yours, even if you are a bloody Gryffindor.”

Harry scowls at Draco’s smug look before biting his bottom lip in thought.  “Voldemort wants to use the phanfasms in the war.”

“Yes.  But why would this scare my parents into defying the Dark Lord, a man that they have followed and worshipped for years?”

“I don’t know.”

Sirius snorts.  “Of course he wouldn’t know, Draco.  As you have observed earlier, I haven’t told Harry  _anything_.”

Harry looks back and forth between Sirius and Draco before letting out a grunt of annoyance.  “Just spit it out already, Malfoy.  I’m tired of your mind games.”

“There is a prophecy.”

Harry sits up straighter, “Excuse me?”

“There is a prophecy about a phanfasm.  About the phantom stage and the hive.”

“The hive stage?”

“No, the hive,” Sirius says in explanation.  “It is the hold that the phantom dragon has on all phanfasms.  The prophecy is very old, very ancient, one not known to wizarding kind though somehow Voldemort knew a phanfasms stupid enough to have told him the prophecy.  I believe that a phanfasm carelessly told Voldemort of the prophecy as there is no other way he could have known.  The phanfasm probably believed that the prophecy would never come true, and thus saw no harm in telling Voldemort.”

“No one believed in the prophecy,” Draco quickly interjects.  “There is no use in blame, especially when it is only speculation.”

“Yes.  It wouldn’t matter anyway as we do not know who the phanfasm is that told Voldemort.”

“True.  Also, he already has the knowledge now.  Hunting the phanfasm won’t hurt the Dark Lord though it might hurt us.”

“So, what exactly is this prophecy that’s so dangerous?”

Draco stares at Sirius after Harry asks his question, waiting.

“It is—”

“He should not  _know_.”

Harry lets out a snort of annoyance at Draco’s secrecy after everything that Draco and Sirius have already revealed.  Harry tells Draco this and Draco counters that everything they have told him can be found in a book.  Harry snorts again before folding his hands across his chest. 

“Look, Malfoy.  I am  _Harry Potter_.  Voldemort will not stop hunting me until I’m dead.  He wants to kill me and he won’t stop until I’m destroyed, or unless I destroy him first.  If this prophecy gives Voldemort an advantage then I need to know about it.”

“Your argument is solely based on the off-chance that I actually care about your life, Potter.”

“True.  But you’re a Slytherin.  Self-preservation above all else, right? If you’re here hiding out with the Order then your life is already wrapped up in mine.  If I die how long do you think it will be before Voldemort turns his attention to you?”

“Potter, you think too highly of yourself.  With the information that has been revealed to the Dark Lord he will definitely hold off on trying to kill you.  He will wait…until he has me.”

“Is that what you want? To give yourself to Voldemort?”

“If I did would I be here?”

“You said your family worships Voldemort.  I’m sure you wanted to give yourself to him once, but this prophecy stopped you.”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me.  What is the prophecy?”

Draco sucks in a deep breath before opening his mouth.  When Draco finally speaks, his voice is soft as if he is afraid someone will eavesdrop.  However, Harry knows that Sirius has already set up a ward within the sitting room.

_“No phanfasm born with a dragon’s head_   
_For years the hive, restless and dead_   
_Yet to the one born from silver and ice_   
_The dragon’s head shall soon arise_

_Coupled with the green-eyed doe_   
_The dragon shall defeat all foes_   
_For with the dragon’s rise_   
_The phantom shall have its hive”_

Harry stares at Draco blankly.  Draco lets out a sigh of annoyance.  “The prophecy foretells of the rise of the hive.  The…joining of all phanfasms.” Harry continues to stare at Draco blankly and Draco continues his explanation after a short muttering of the breath about Harry’s intelligence, or lack thereof. 

“It is easy for a phanfasm to blend in with the average wizard.  After the fifteenth birthday, us phanfasms are not required to be in the hive stage and usually remain in the human stage.  If the phanfasms do go into the phantom stage it is easily explained as one’s animagus form.  Due to this no one knows exactly how many phanfasms exist today and most of the wizarding world believes phanfasms to be myth.  However, if the dragon brings about the hive again then every phanfasm in the world will be aware of each other.  But more importantly, every phanfasm in the world will be under the dragon’s rule.”

Harry nods his head in understanding and turns to face his Godfather when Sirius begins to speak.  “It is said that the dragon can manipulate the bond.  That the dragon has the power to control all the phanfasms—absolute power.  The first dragon was a benevolent ruler and used the hive to watch over his children, but if Voldemort were to somehow gain control of the dragon, he would then have control of the hive.  He would have an army of phanfasms at his beck and call.”

“An army?”

“No one knows exactly how many phanfasms there are.  It is speculated that there are hundreds, yet there could be thousands, if not more.  No one will know until the hive is reborn.”

“So, Voldemort wants to enact this prophecy so that he can use the phanfasms for the war?”

“Exactly.  However, the prophecy says that the hive will not be reborn until the Dragon couples with the doe.”

“Father has contacted the few phanfasms he knows and is inquiring about any phanfasms with a doe head,” Draco says softly once Sirius is done talking.  “He has had…no luck thus far.”

Harry stares at Draco with wide eyes as everything finally clicks in his brain.  “ _You_  are the dragon.”

“Yes.  On my fifteenth birthday I awakened with a dragon’s head.  The Dark Lord knows about my family’s creature blood and inquired about my hive stage.  It is a great honor to have a dragon’s head, as it is the head that most phanfasms dream of.  Or they dream of having a doe’s head, of course. 

“My parents in their pride were telling everyone who knew of phanfasms about my inheritance.  They didn’t know that the Dark Lord knew about the prophecy, or that he would order them to hand me over to him so that he could use me to control the phanfasms.”

“So, you’re staying here in order to protect yourself?”

“Of course, Potter.  Self-preservation as you have stated.  Plus, the fate of all phanfasms cannot be trusted with anyone.  The Dark Lord was a Slytherin.  He will look out for his own interest first and foremost.  It doesn’t matter to him if he kills off a few hundred phanfasms in order to get to  _you_.”

“I knew you weren’t completely heartless, Malfoy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re doing this to save all those innocent phanfasms.  That’s very sweet.”

Draco glares at Harry.  “I am  _not_  sweet and there  _is_  no innocent phanfasm.  Phanfasms will kill in a heartbeat to protect themselves.  Phanfasms aren’t like you Gryffindors who would roll over and let the world squish you under its heel just so you can stay sweet and innocent.  We fight.  We kill…and yes, sometimes we relish it. 

“Though I am the only phanfasm born with a dragon’s head, excluding our sire of course, I am not the only phanfasm with dragon’s blood running through my veins.  Our forefather was a dragon—a natural born killer.  We phanfasms are killers and will always exhibit the urge.”

“Then why don’t you go to Voldemort and give yourselves over, so you can relish in the killing of innocent people?”

“That, Potter, is because we do not relish in the killing of  _ourselves_.  Self-preservation, remember? The phanfasms will not live long if I give myself over to the Dark Lord.”

Abruptly Harry turns to his Godfather.  “Sirius, is this true? Do you crave violence and death?”

Sirius sighs before running a hand through his shaggy hair.  “Harry, Draco is making it seem much more explicit than it actually is.  I indulge the urge through hunting in my phantom stage as most phanfasms do.  Most of us wish to stay hidden and it is rare that a phanfasm would kill humans just for sport.  Like most sane people us phanfasms have to be provoked.”

“I see.”

“What the Dark Lord asked of my parents was practically a declaration of war.”

“Of course, Draco.  Dumbledore is deciding which method would be best to get the word out to other phanfasms so that they will join us in our fight with Voldemort.”

“It doesn’t matter.  Nothing Dumbledore says matters.”

Harry frowns at Draco and his frown grows when Sirius nods his head in agreement.  “Yes.  Most phanfasms will not react unless they feel the hive.  Undeniable truth that the prophecy is true and that our very existence is in danger if we are left to Voldemort’s manipulations.”

“Exactly.  Therefore, the best thing for Dumbledore to do is inquire about the doe headed phanfasm.  The hive will not be restored unless I bond with the doe.”

Sirius nods to Draco in agreement.  There is a short silence as the two phanfasms decide to sip their now almost cold tea.  Harry fidgets uncomfortable, not daring to ask the question that is most pressing in his mind.  After a few more minutes of Harry’s fidgeting Draco lets out a snort as he clanks his cuppa back on the tea tray.  “Oh, just spill it out already, Potter.”

“Can I—” Harry has to stop to clear his throat.  “Can I see you in the hive stage.  Can I see you with…” Harry sucks in large gulps of air.  “Can I see you with your dragon’s head.”

The change is so complete, so abrupt that all Harry can do is let out a sharp gasp of alarm.  In less time than it takes to blink, Draco’s head is replaced by a pale silvery scaled dragon.  Harry notices with obscene horror that from Draco’s human shoulders the dragon’s head raises, deadly and aloof with the only sign of Draco, apart from his unchanged body, being the intelligence behind the silver, serpentine eyes.  Yet, even with Draco’s human intelligence shining from behind those silver cat-like eyes, there is the unmistakable fire of animalistic instincts.  Shining behind Draco’s eyes is the intent to kill, to maim, to cause pain, and to relish every moment of it.

Harry’s body quivers as his instincts tell him flight or fight.  Harry’s brain can’t seem to make up its mind as to which course of action to take and inevitably Harry’s body decides for him as his limbs goes pliant, vision blurring on the edges as he passes out next to the phanfasm in a dead faint.


	8. Chapter 8

“This is utter bullocks!” Dudley growls out before throwing the raven quill across the room.  Harry just sighs before picking the quill up, passing it back to Dudley.  When Dudley lets out another growl of frustration, once more throwing the quill, this time instead of picking it back up, Harry walks behind Dudley’s seated form.

“Throwing quills isn’t going to help you, Dudley.”

“I’m tired.  Besides, none of this stuff makes any sense.”

Harry chuckles a bit at Dudley’s petulant tone, but when Dudley turns his head to give Harry an evil glare Harry throws up his hands in surrender.  “Look, Dudley, I know right now everything is confusing, but it’ll get better.  You have to just think about it as magic, or fact or something.  If you think about science none of it makes any sense, but that’s just it, it’s  _not_  science.  Magic can’t be described in muggle terms so you just have to forget everything you learned in school.”

“I’m sure all this theory stuff would be much easier if I could get a wand!”

“Yes, but you still have to understand this stuff unless you’ll be be put in first year.” Harry can’t help the peals of laughter at the thought of Dudley’s bulky form surrounded by a room full of first years.  Dudley doesn’t think the image is funny at all and lets Harry know by his next statement.

“Not everyone would look so much at home, surrounded by eleven-year olds.  _You_  on the other hand would fit right in.”

Harry gives Dudley’s shoulder a punch of annoyance, “I’m not that short, you arsehole! Besides, I already grew five centimeters* this summer.  I think I’m having a growth spurt!”

“So how tall are you now, Harry? A hundred and sixty centimeters?”

Harry gives Dudley another smack on the shoulder, “Of course not, you bloody wanker! I’m a hundred and seventy centimeters now.  Although from your view point of view I must look like an ant.”

“Too true!” Harry gives Dudley another smack of annoyance but the large boy just ignores him.  “I’m just really sick of all this theory stuff! I wanna try out a few spells.”

Harry can’t help but laugh at Dudley’s grouchy tone, but when Dudley glares angrily at him Harry distracts his cousin by rubbing the tension out of Dudley’s shoulders.  “I know you want a wand, Dudley, but Dumbledore doesn’t think you’re ready yet.”

“How the bloody hell would he know? He hasn’t even tested my magic yet!”

“Well, based on giant inheritances you shouldn’t be able to do magic for at least four more months, so there really isn’t any point in getting a wand yet, yea?”

Harry lets out a squeal of surprise when Dudley reaches his hand back, pulling Harry’s slim form over his lap.  Harry grins at the change in position, raising his head to plant a kiss on Dudley’s lips.

“Let me see your wand, Harry.” Harry grin widens as he begins to unbuckle his pants, “No, Harry, not  _that_  wand.  Your other one.”

“What?” Harry asks in confusion clouded by hormones.  “Oh, yea.  That wand.  Why do ya wanna see it?”

“I wanna to try a spell.”

“But you’re not gonna get your magic for months!”

“That’s only if there is no catalyst.  But Harry, as we have still been fucking, I think you best hand me your wand.  I’ve been feeling itchy all day, like something’s been buzzing under my skin.  Draco says that’s how he felt before he started doing magic.”

“I don’t even understand how you can get along with Draco.  He’s an utter prat!”

Dudley chuckles at the pout on Harry’s lips before leaning forward, giving the plump lips a hard kiss.  Harry greedily moans into Dudley’s mouth.  However, the kiss is short lived and before Harry can get any type of proper pleasure from it Dudley releases him.  “I’m a prat too, you know.  You just don’t like him because he teased you after you passed out like a little girl.”

“I did  _not_  pass out like a little girl! Besides, anyone in my position would have done the same thing!”

“Mmhm,” Dudley mumbles halfheartedly.  Harry just scowls at him in displeasure, but Dudley just smooths the scowl off his face with another kiss that leaves Harry panting.  “I’m not a prat to you anymore Harry, because I’m buggering you.  I’m sure if Draco was pounding that nice arse of yours he would mellow out a bit.”

“Are you suggesting I let him pound my arse, as you would say, so that Draco and I can play nice?”

“It’s not as if our relationship is monogamous, Harry.  Piers has already had you and I know you’ve slept with the Weasley girl.”

“That was just one time!”

Dudley laughs at the indignation in Harry’s tone before giving him another kiss on the lips.  “What’s wrong, Harry? Didn’t like the feel of a nice cunt squeezing that lovely cock of yours?”

Harry can’t help the slight shudder of his body at the thought of him and Ginny.  “No, actually it was kinda um, er…nice but it was really wet and…squishy.  Everything was all soft and mushy. I—it was kind of…gross.”

Dudley chuckles darkly at the look of horror that had overtaken Harry’s face.  “You know, I don’t think she liked it much either based on the way she’s been avoiding you.”

Harry flushes red in embarrassment at the blight to his ego but he lets the matter drop.  “Here,” Harry says, handing Dudley his wand.  “Why don’t you try accio?”

Dudley nods his head in agreement before giving the wand a sharp flick, “Accio broom!”

“Why did you accio a broom?” Harry asks Dudley blankly as there is no broom in their room.

Dudley returns the blank stare.  “I’m not sure, actually.  It was the first thing that popped in my brain.”

“Well, try accio again, and this time you shou—”

“Bloody hell! Potter you idiot!”

“ _What!_ ” Harry screeches out in shock, his mouth hanging open as Draco enters his and Dudley’s room through the shared loo.  Harry’s shock is soon replaced with understanding however, when he sees Draco holding a desperately thrashing broom.

“That wasn’t me, Malfoy! That was Dudley!”

Almost immediately the annoyed look on Draco’s face changes as he eyes the wand in Dudley’s hand.  “Nice one, Dudley.  Since Dumbledore is being a prick I’ll ask Father to take you to Diagon Alley for a wand.”

Harry just stares at the two blonde boys in a daze as Draco walks more fully into the room, though truly the enchanted broom is leading him.  “Wait,” Harry says, raising a hand in the air.  “Just wait a minute.  You,” Harry says, pointing to Malfoy, “can call my cousin by his first name and you’ve only known him for a little more than a month, yet you still call  _me_   _Potter?_ ”

Draco raises an eyebrow at Harry before shrugging his shoulders slightly, abruptly releasing the straining broom.  “That, Potter, is because  _you_  are a Gryffindor, but Dudley here will be a Slytherin.”

“ _What_?” Harry just stares at Draco incredulously for a few minutes before clearing his throat; his quick seeker reflexes the only thing that saves him from getting smack upside the head by Malfoy’s broom.  “Er, that may or may not be true, but Dudley  _is_  a muggle.”

Draco just crosses his arms over his chest before leaning against a wall.  “Dudley is not a  _muggle_ or even a half-blood like you.  Dudley is a giant, he shall be a Slytherin, and he will be much more entertaining company than either Crabbe or Goyle or any combination of the two.”

“Anyone is better company than those two idiots! What, you’re replacing Dudley as your personal bodyguard, is that it?”

Draco just laughs before giving another slight shrug.  “Well, because of my inheritance it won’t be too long before the Dark Lord realizes that my family has deserted him.  I need some kind of protection and who would go against a giant? Besides, even with my inevitable isolation at Hogwarts the politics of the school are different from those of the wizarding world or even the Dark Lord’s ranks.  My influence will still hold true and Dudley will definitely need it if he wants to hold any type of power.  After all, he is starting school five years late.”

“But I thought you and Dudley were friends? You’re just using him!”

Draco lets out a scoff before uncrossing his arms, stalking closer to Harry who is still sitting in Dudley’s lap, the once enchanted broom discarded at Harry’s feet.  “You Gryffindors are so sentimental.  Slytherins don’t have friends; we have acquaintances, contracts, and agreements with people.  In exchange for protection—Dudley tells me that was his role in his muggle school so it should be nothing new to him—Dudley will get the use of my influence.”

Harry balls up his fists, staring Draco angrily in the eyes.  “I don’t believe this! You Slytherins are more despicable than I had imagined!”

Draco lets out a snort before reaching his hand down, wrapping his pale fingers around Harry’s chin.  “If it will make you feel any better, Potter, I will call Dudley ‘friend.’  For your benefit, of course.”

“Don’t touch me,” Harry growls out before smacking Draco’s hand away.  Draco just smirks at Harry before pulling him up to his feet, out of Dudley’s arms.

“What was that you said, Potter, I didn’t quite hear you?”

“I said don’t touch me,” Harry says, though this time his voice is weaker, much weaker than he would have liked.  Draco just smirks at him in triumph before wrapping his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling the slight body closer for a kiss.

Harry returns the kiss almost immediately, wrapping has hands around Draco’s shoulders to pull the blonde closer.  Draco grunts into Harry’s mouth before biting softly on his bottom lip.  Harry gasps at the sharpness of the move, and when his mouth opens Draco plunges his tongue inside.  Harry lets out a soft moan as he meets Draco’s tongue with his own before he lets out another gasp of pleasure at the hand gripping his arse.

In his lust-filled gaze it takes Harry a few seconds to realize that he has not two hands on his body, but  _three_.  Harry breaks away from the kiss, sucking in deep gasps of air before another hand joins the other three already stroking his body.

“Dudley,” Harry gasps out in shock.  His question is answered by a deep chuckle from behind his left ear.

“Don’t you want us to fuck you, Harry?” Harry lets out a deep moan of need before grinding his arse into Dudley’s hand.  “Please,” gasps out Harry, throwing his head back so that he can lick the side of Dudley’s neck.  “Please, I want you,  _both_  of you to fuck me.”

Draco smirks before yanking Harry’s forward so that he can nibble on Harry’s bottom lip.  “If it’s a fucking you want, Harry…that can easily be arranged.  First, however there is something we need to discuss,” Draco says before taking a step back.  Harry stares at Draco in confusion, and when the blonde boy pulls out a small potions vial from his pocket Harry confusion grows even more.

“What is that?”

“This,” Draco says, giving the bottle a little shake, “is a not so common elixir used in the deflowering of virgins.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s to ensure that the recipient feels the least amount of pain as possible.  You will definitely need this, Harry.”

“I’m not some bloody virgin, Malfoy!”

“Indeed.  However, you did just say you wanted us both to fuck you.  You do realize what that entails, am I correct?”

“What?” Harry says, a bit confused by where exactly the conversation is going.

Draco just lets out a soft chuckle before wrapping his arms around Harry’s body again.  “Harry, as you are aware, Dudley is coming into his giant’s inheritance.  As the peak of his inheritance nears he will become more…possessive.  Giants are not notorious for sharing.  However, if we were to have a semi-bond then nothing untoward would happen to me if I were to take my pleasure with you.  And I will.” Draco says the last part in a deeper, more sultry voice.  “I will have you after this one time, and you will beg me for it and seek out my pleasure.  However, if we do not complete this semi-bond then our enjoyment shall be short lived.”

Harry sucks in a deep breath before turning his head to look at Dudley.  Dudley just shrugs his shoulders in nonchalance.  He has already spoken with Draco about the bond and doesn’t mind sharing Harry with the other blonde.  When Dudley remains silent Harry realizes that Dudley is leaving the whole decision of adding Draco into their already strange relationship up to him.  “What does a semi-bond mean exactly?”

“It means that we will feel a light attachment to each other.  Harming the other person will be greatly discouraged due to the bond but it is not impossible.  After all, it’s not a full bond.”

Harry nods his head in understanding as he stands, back flushed against Dudley while he runs the idea around in his head.  Having Draco in his bed is enough of an incentive on its own and the thought of the rivalry between the two ending is like the icing on the cake.  The childish bickering between him and Draco was actually getting kinda old.

“Ok,” Harry says softly.

Draco stares at Harry blankly, believing that he has heard the dark-haired boy incorrectly.  “Pardon?”

“I’m willing to do this semi-bond thing.”

“Excellent,” Draco breaths out, a smirk quickly returning to his lips.  Harry can’t help the slight shiver that goes through his body as he gazes at Draco.  Though Draco and Dudley are both blondes that is the only similarity between the two boys.  Dudley, because of his giant inheritance, is taller and broader than Draco though Draco’s build is nothing to sneeze at.  Draco is broad shouldered and tall, although standing next to Dudley he appears much more slender than he actually is.  Draco, however, will probably grow in height as his Father is still a few centimeters taller than him.  Similar to Lucius, Draco features are more aristocratic and pointy than Dudley’s rugged appearance.

The two blondes’ appearances are almost polar opposites and Harry is happy to have both of his fantasies met in two very nice packages.

“You need to drink this potion first.”

Harry brow furrows in confusion.  “Why? As I’ve told you I’m not a virgin.  Besides,” Harry adds cheekily, smirking at Draco, “I’ve been buggering Dudley so I’m sure I can handle you.”

Draco lets out a deep chuckle before taking the stopper off the glass vial.  “Be that as it may, Harry, I am almost positive that you haven’t taken two cocks up the arse at once.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“The only way for the bond to work is for Dudley and I, as the dominants, to be equal.  That means that we have to fuck you at the same time.  Since you aren’t a girl that means we’ll both have to bugger you up the arse.”

“Just wait a bloody second.  There is  _no way_  that two cocks are going to fit up my arse.  That is bloody _insane_.”

“True,” Draco says, the smirk broadening on his face.  “However, once you drink this potion you’ll be looser than a veteran hussy.”

Harry bites his bottom lip in thought as he mulls over the semi-bond and the possibilities that the liaison can bring.  After a few more seconds of silence Harry lets out a resigned sigh, “Will I really be relaxed enough to take two up the arse?”

“Yes, of course, Harry,” Draco utters, wrapping his pale hand under Harry’s chin.  “You will be loose enough to take it, and dare I say, enjoy it as well.”

Harry returns Draco’s smirk with one of his own before turning in Dudley’s arms so he can face the soon to be giant.  “Is this really ok with you, Dudley? This semi-bond thing?  This sharing, that I know will eventually go against your very instincts?”

“It’s fine, Harry.  It is not as if we ever discussed being in a relationship or anything.  I mean, yea I want to keep buggering you, but before this whole inheritance thing sharing was never really an issue.  Besides, after our brief time with Piers I know how much of a cock whore you are.”

Harry lets out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Dudley’s shoulders, ignoring the strain in his back to do so as he gives Dudley a soft kiss of gratitude.  “Thank you,” Harry says, whispering the words into Dudley’s mouth.  Dudley just deepens the kiss before pulling back from Harry, giving a small nod to the slightly shorter blonde that was standing across from him.

Draco takes the nod as his cue, handing Harry the potion vial.  “Drink up, Potter.  There is no way in Hades that you will enjoy this without the use of a potion.”

Harry nods his head in agreement before downing the elixir in one gulp.  It is a few seconds before the powerful potion begins to take effect and once it does Harry can feel his limbs going slack.  A few seconds more and Harry realizes that the only reason he’s still standing is due to the two boys holding him by the waist.  “Oh, thanks you two,” Harry mutters in a slight drawl of one who has ingested way too much firewhiskey.

Draco lets out a short laugh before him and Dudley drag Harry to the bed.  “Should we get him off first?” Dudley asks Draco as the two boys begin to strip naked.  Draco shakes his head in the negative as he unbuttons his robe.

“No.  Potter isn’t in the best state right now to appreciate any kind of four play.  He downed twice as much of the potion as one usually does because he will be taking twice the cock.” Dudley and Draco chuckle a bit as they continue to take off their clothes.  “No, the potion will take care of his pleasure.  For now, it’s best to focus on the semi-bond.  I don’t want you trying to rip my head off in a few weeks if I have Potter bent over a table.”

“Alright,” Dudley says in agreement.

Once the two boys are stripped bare they climb on the bed with Harry who is rolling around fitfully, making loud moans and other pitiful noises from his throat.  “Please,” Harry gasps out, grabbing Draco’s forearm in a pitiful grip.  “Please! I—I…”

“Shh, Potter.  You will have what you are seeking soon enough.”

Harry moans again and Draco isn’t sure if it’s in agreement to his previous statement or if the drugged-out boy has even heard what he had just said.  Truthfully though, it doesn’t matter which one it is because one touch to Harry’s skin is all it takes to get Potter to cream himself in his own pants.

“Hmm,” Draco says, chuckling to himself, “perhaps I have administered too much of the potion?”

Dudley just shrugs in indifference as he and Draco pull Harry out of his clothes, which is much easier than either boy had thought due to the unnatural lifelessness of his limbs.  When Harry is as naked as the other two boys Draco pulls out his wand, tracing a quick pattern on Dudley’s and Harry’s skin before repeating the move on himself.  Once that is complete Draco hands Dudley a jar of lube while he continues setting up the ritual.

While Dudley loosens up Harry just to be safe since the potion has already taken care of that, Draco draws the eight-point star in a circle on the bed.  The design is sealed by magic so even when the bed covers wrinkle from Dudley’s and Harry’s exertions it does not disrupt the magical circle.

“Is he ready?” Draco asks Dudley as he stares down into Harry’s green eyes clouded by lust.  Harry is flushed a bright red and indeed the drugged boy looks slightly delirious though that does not take away from the relaxation of his limbs or the second batch of cum drying on his belly.

“Yes,” Dudley grunts out, rubbing his wet hand from the lube onto the dark coverlet.

“Excellent,” Draco says with a smirk on his lips.

As Draco strokes his cock in one hand he instructs Dudley to lie down on his back and to put Harry on top.  Dudley complies, holding Harry still so that Draco can climb atop Harry.  Harry stares down at Dudley in a lust-filled gaze as he begins flopping around like a fish, trying to get his pleasure though neither boy has penetrated him yet.

“Be still,” Draco says in a commanding tone, and even he is surprised when Harry stops his movements.  Draco lets out a breath of relief before meeting Dudley’s blue eyes.  At the slight nod both boys slowly sink their hard cocks into Harry’s arse.

Even with the potion in his system Harry arse is tight enough that he gasps out sharply when both heads pop inside.  There is pain, and it is only due to the potion that Harry body remains lax.  Dudley and Draco grunt at the tight heat as well as the feel of another’s cock brushing against their own.  Both boys have to pause, sucking in a deep breath fortifying breath before they slowly sink further and further into Harry.

“Ah,” Harry yells out when both cocks are balls deep in his arse.  “Shit! Fuck! MERLIN!!” Harry’s eyes roll in the back of his head as his cock expels seamen all over Dudley’s chest.

After that quick orgasm Harry promptly faints and Dudley moves as if to leave the tight heat of Harry’s arse but Draco shakes his head in the negative, instead telling the blonde that they should just finish the ritual.  Dudley gives a nod of agreement before thrusting his hips up, and down, and up and down in that age-old rhythm signifying sex.

Draco follows suit, and it’s not long at all before both blondes have a system going.  In between their gasps and moans both boys pound into Harry, chasing the feel of their pleasure as their cocks slide back and forth, adding extra stimulation to clenching tightness that is Harry’s arse.  There is the sounds of flesh slapping flesh and groans of pleasure that quickly escalate because for all three boys this was a new experience and never had either of them felt such sharp pleasure.

“Please,” gasps Harry after he comes back to consciousness.  “Oh, shit! Please, please I need you two to fuck me, harder!” Harry moans louder as the two boys takes turns pounding against his prostate, their large hands tight enough to bruise as they grip Harry’s hips.  Harry feels lax and lightheaded, his entire body tingling with pleasure as he listens to the two blondes grunting and groaning in his ears.  Yet, even with two cocks up his arse. Harry feels slightly removed from the whole thing.  Harry could barely keep up with all the jolts of pleasure thrumming through his body and due to the potion, it felt as though Harry was having a slight out of body experience.

“Please,” Harry moans out again, arsehole clenching desperately around the two huge cocks spearing into him.  The elixir was allowing Harry to find earth-shattering pleasure in the brutal pounding that his arse was getting, even if somewhere in the back of his brain Harry knew that once the potion wore off his whole body would ache.  Harry lets out another loud moan, laying his head on Dudley’s chest, biting the sun kissed flesh as his cock twitches back to life from the pounding to his prostate.

Harry can’t possibly imagine cumming anymore.  Yet when Draco and Dudley near their completion, their hips thrusting harder and faster, Harry’s arse clenches tighter than ever as he greedily milks the two boys of their cum while his own cock responds in kind.  Given that this is Harry's third orgasm release is little more than short stream of fluid that gets lost in the press of his and Dudley's body.

Once the two blondes finish empty jet after jet of their hot seed into Harry, the eight-point star alights in a glittery gold before dispersing in the air, coating the three boys in it’s magic.  “It is done,” Draco says tiredly, flopping off Harry so that he will not smother the exhausted boy.

When Draco turns his head to eye Harry he notices that both boys have quickly dozed off and are currently snuggling each other. Draco concludes that the urge to cuddle must be something that runs in their family because there is no way in Hades that Dudley will be a Gryffindor.  Dudley had, like Draco, spent most of his time tormenting one Harry James Potter, and is currently, like Draco of course, buggering the boy.

Yes, Draco can finally ditch the dead weight that consists of Crabbe and Goyle and replace the two boys with a literal war monster.  The fact that Dudley is Harry’s cousin is just icing on the cake as it gives Draco the perfect excuse to be seen with Harry once they, of course, return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5 cm = 2 inches  
> 160 cm = 5'3  
> 170 cm = 5'7


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius Malfoy arrives a few days later.  He is the spitting image of Draco.  Well, Draco is the spitting image of Lucius.  They both are tall, of the same body type—broad shoulders and narrow hips—platinum blonde hair, and pointy aristocratic features.  Indeed, the only difference Harry can see in the two are their eyes.  Whereas the elder Malfoy has a piercing blue gaze, Draco has eyes of molten silver.  Harry supposes it must be a Black trait as his Godfather also has eyes within the gray family.

“Hello, Mr.  Malfoy.” Harry’s voice is stiff, both nervous and unsure on how to greet the man now that Lucius has switched sides.  Most of the tension and embarrassment, however, is due to the fact that Draco was making good on his word to bugger Harry into oblivion.

“Mr. Potter.” There is a short silence between the two that is only broken when Dudley’s large form comes bumbling down the stairs.  “Ah, Mr. Dursley.  My son has told me much about you.”

Dudley makes some sort of grunt of acknowledgment before holding his hand out in greeting.  When Lucius takes a firm grip of his hand Dudley speaks in his gruff voice which is contrasted greatly by the Head of Malfoy’s silky tones.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.”

The handshake lasts a good two seconds before the two blondes break apart.

“Would you like some tea and perhaps a scone or…something, Mr. Malfoy? The kitchen is just down the hall there and it won’t take me much time to prepare you guys something before you go.”

“Lead the way then, Mr. Potter.”

Harry jerks his head in a short nod before shakily walking to the kitchen.  The raven-haired boy-who-lived isn’t quite sure if the odd walk is due to his nerves that being around his once enemy, Mr. Malfoy, is causing or if it’s because of the thorough fucking he’d been subjected to the night before.  On further thought Harry decides that it’s probably a bit of both given the fact that both of his…lovers are completely insatiable.  Plus, his current predicament with the trio of blondes is just the icing on the cake as it causes the flustered teenager to trip over his own feet.

Feeling his cheeks flushing with embarrassment Harry clears his throat softly before reaching out a hand to push the kitchen door open.

“Oh.  Hello Professor.”

“Potter.” Harry’s name is all but growled out of Snape’s thin lips before Lucius walks in the room behind him, followed by Dudley and then Draco.  “I was not expecting to see you today, Lucius.”

Harry is surprised to hear a deep chuckle coming from the Malfoy Patriarch.  It causes Harry’s green eyes to open wide as the image of Lucius being an Ice King is forever shattered due to the warmth of that sound.

“You look and sound as though you’ve just sucked on a lemon, Severus.”

“I would enjoy a lemon more than being subjected to some peoples’ presence...”

Harry’s brow furrows, and his green-eyed gaze is fastened on Snape’s from under a dark fringe of his hair.  Harry barely manages not to scowl at his professor but he isn’t sure if the comment is actually directed at him or if it’s intended for Mr.  Malfoy.

“Is that Earl Grey I smell?”

“Yes.  And I’ve only made enough for two, so back off you harpy.”

Harry catches a flash of platinum blonde out of the corner of his eyes before Mr. Malfoy stalks closer, dangerously closer to Snape.  Glancing furtively towards the door in hope of…something, Harry fleetingly catches a look of curiosity on Dudley’s face and gleeful pleasure on Draco’s before Harry hastily turns emerald eyes back to the quickly unfolding scene.

Mr. Malfoy has Snape’s back pressed against a counter, the thin man glaring daggers at the fellow Death Eater before he growls out a word of warning.  “Lucius…”

“Oh, do not play coy now just because we have an audience, Severus.  It has never stopped you before.”

“You…!” Whatever Snape is about to say in retaliation is cut off as a deep growl sounds off from behind Harry.  Turning his gaze sharply to the door Harry is expecting to see Remus due to the low rumbling that, up until that moment Harry would only say a werewolf could make.  But it isn’t Remus standing in the doorway at all.  It’s Hagrid.

“Wat is dis Sev’rus?”

Harry can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and swallowing convulsively, Harry’s green gaze frantically darts around the room as though seeking…something.  Whatever need causes the furtive movements, it stops once Harry feels the reassuring presence of both Draco and Dudley as the two blondes encircle him.  Harry can feel how tense both boys are as they hover around him, and indeed, the platinum blonde already has his wand out and trained on Hagrid.

“What are you doing? It’s Hagrid.” Harry says softly, voice full of confusion as his heart pounds fast.  His hair is still standing on end as the tension in the room seems to grow thicker by the second.

Draco doesn’t answer, and Harry isn’t sure if the blonde would have or not because in that moment Mr. Malfoy speaks again.  “Is this why you made enough tea for two,  _dear Severus?_  Is he another lover of yours?”

Though Lucius is speaking to Severus the man’s gaze is trained on Hagrid, the piercing blue eyes dancing in laughter at the amusement he is foreseeing getting out of the oaf.

“Lucius,” Snape hisses, the man’s dark gaze also trained on Hagrid’s brown eyes before turning back to Lucius long enough to send a scathing glare his way.  Pressing his lips into a thin line of displeasure Severus unobtrusively tries to ease his way out of Lucius’ hold, but indeed his movements seem to spur the blonde into action as the elder Malfoy quickly wraps his arms around Severus’ slender body, the man’s chin pressing into Severus’ right shoulder.  Lucius is a bit taller than Severus, and the Potions Master knows that if he had been any shorter, or if Lucius had been a few centimeters taller, that the blonde would have placed his pointy chin atop Severus’ head as the aristocrat is more than fond of doing with Narcissa.

“Rubeus, Mr. Malfoy was just about to take his leave with the boys.  Apparently they’re going to Diagon Alley to procure a few things, I’m sure.”

Hagrid doesn’t respond.  The man’s face appears carved in stone, the only sign of his anger is the fire burning in Hagrid’s brown gaze and the large fists tightly clenched at his side.  Shifting nervously Severus tries to make as little movement as possible, not wanting to spur Rubeus into action, knowing that this will all be over soon once the giant heard logic  _if only_  Lucius would realize the current situation the two of them are in.

“Mr. Malfoy, release me.” Severus’ voice is stiff, the man hoping that Lucius will take the hint.  However, trying to make light of the situation by lessening the familiarity between the two by calling Lucius Mr. Malfoy, seems to backfire.  With a smirk dancing across his lips, Lucius slowly lets his hands travel down Severus’ chest, the man’s voice dropping into a soft purr that can be heard within the tension filled silence of the room.

“Why so formal,  _Severus?_  Perhaps I should remind you of our…intimacy.”

The pale blonde has barely finished speaking before Hagrid is on the two.  With one large hand the giant rips Severus out of Lucius’ hold, tossing the brunette to the floor like a rag doll before turning his burning gaze back to Lucius.  The giant’s large hands are wrapped around Lucius’ pale throat, squeezing.

Instantly Draco is shooting off spell after spell, and, blinking away shock, Harry joins in.  Yet, each spell, no matter how powerful or, in Draco’s case, how dark, does nothing more than bounce off of Hagrid.  Harry can see Mr. Malfoy’s face starting to turn red, the man’s pale fingers gripping at Hagrid’s hands before, abruptly, Mr. Malfoy is released.

Harry’s wand is still raised, his arm stiff from shock though Draco has rushed over to his Father’s side.  “I’ll kill you.” Harry is sure the words are meant to be growled out but they come out as a breathless groan as Lucius stares up at Hagrid from the kitchen floor.

Turning his head in Mr. Malfoy’s direction Harry can see Hagrid take a threatening step forward.  Harry arm twitches, preparing to try another spell no matter how futile.  It isn’t necessary however, because staring in shock, Harry watches as Snape quickly sits on his knees.  Snape’s hair is in wild disarray and his left cheek is already red from his rough tumble with the floor.  Yet, shocking of all, is the fact that Harry’s stoic professor, the most feared man in all of Hogwarts, has his slender arms wrapped around Hagrid’s large thigh.  Severus’ right cheek, the bruise free one, is slowly brushing back and forth across the top of Hagrid’s leg, the man dangerously close to Hagrid’s crotch.

“Please…Rubeus.  Lucius,  _Mr. Malfoy,_  was just joking.  It was all in jest.” Hagrid’s gaze moves away from Lucius Malfoy to meet Severus’ onyx orbs.  The giant remains silent however and, nervously Severus swallows before hesitantly speaking once more.  “I…I made you tea.”

Even to his own ears the words sound lame, and closing his eyes on a wince Severus is forced to bite his lip for fear of more idiotic comments escaping.  It is thus that, when Severus’ feels a rough hand taking a tight grip of his hair that the man’s dark eyes fly open, a sharp gasp of shock filling the room before Hagrid pushes Severus’ pale face in Lucius’ direction.

“Tell Mr. Malfoy dat he won’t be layin a hand on dat here which is mine again or I’ll rip him limb from limb and  _then_  I’ll flay you within an inch of yer life.” Hagrid growls the words out angrily, the man shaking Severus’ head roughly when he gets to the last part.

“Y-yes.” Severus gasps again though this one is due to the pressure on his scalp that is crying out for relief from Hagrid’s tight grip.  Wincing softly Severus opens eyes he hadn’t even realized had closed again, the Potions Master focusing his attention on Lucius.  Although Lucius of course had heard Hagrid, along with the other occupants of the room, Severus knows it’s best not to disobey his mate (even if they hadn’t slept together yet).  Taking in a deep breath of air, Severus quickly repeats the words to Lucius.

Not even a full second after the words leave his lips Hagrid is dragging Severus out of the room, the kitchen door making a loud bang as it’s slammed closed.  Silence fills the room for a few awkward seconds before Lucius speaks.

“That bloody bastard…”

“Definitely craving that wand about now.”

Harry laughs shakily, depositing his own wand in his pocket at Dudley’s words before the slender boy hesitantly makes his way over to Lucius.  “Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?”

“I was just attacked by a boody giant, Potter.  What do you think?”

Harry is almost worried for the man but already the boy-who-lived can see that Mr. Malfoy is on the mend.  His voice has returned to normal and due to Draco’s assistance he is already back on his feet.  With a well placed glamour Lucius can hide his bruised throat until he gets an appropriate salve.  Usually he would just go to Severus for something like that but suddenly that seems out of the question.

Draco brushes a wrinkle out of his Father’s robes before snorting, causing three pair of eyes to train on him.  “What?” At a look from his Father Draco rolls his eyes.  “It was your fault for probing a bloody  _giant_.”

Mr. Malfoy sniffles in disdain before running a hand through his hair, presumably to get the long strands back in order.  “Ever a Malfoy, aren’t you dear Draco? I see that you’re wishing me into an early grave so you can become Head of House.”

Draco snorts again before pocketing his wand, and if it wasn’t for the slightly morbid banter that Harry has seen between his Godfather and Draco then Harry would have thought the two blondes hated each other, that Lucius has perhaps spoken truth.  But being around the blonde for a month has cemented in Harry’s mind how close the Malfoys, and indeed many pureblood families, are.

“Really Father.  The only reason I did not go into my phantom stage is because you as well as I know that Dumbledore keeps the Groundkeeper on a tight leash.  What is he, a fifty-year-old virgin?”

“Sixty.” Draco lets out another snort, trying to cover up his laughter.  Lucius simply glares at him before facing Harry Potter and his cousin.  “Well, we best be going.  No need to dally any longer and my dear Draco, unlike the Groundkeeper the other giant occupying this room is  _not_  a virgin.  Perhaps your Mother and I will have to start working on a new heir soon.”

Draco rolls his eyes before heading towards the kitchen door.  “I’ve already taken care of that.  Unlike you I make sure to tie my loose ends.”

The elder Malfoy snorts before following Draco, presumably to the foyer that doubles as the floo room.

“Well, come on Harry."

“Er…actually I think I’m going to stay here.  You two can go to Diagon Alley without me.  I’m a bit worried about the Professor.”

Dudley shrugs, knowing that to turn Harry from any cause of action would be futile.  Though Harry and Dudley by no means had been friends all those years they’d both lived at his parents’ house and though Dudley can’t claim to know Harry as well as these wizarding folks, Dudley had gotten to know his cousin intimately over the summer, and already Dudley was keyed into certain aspects of Harry’s personality.

Pushing Harry agaibst the wall Dudley presses a bruising kiss to those petal soft lips, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Harry.  Reluctantly, Dudley draws back.

“Don’t anger Hagrid.”

Harry laughs before pressing a fleeting, almost chaste kiss to Dudley’s lips.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not crazy, nor do I have a death wish.  Besides, Hagrid’s my friend.”

“And the Snape fellow?”

Harry’s lips purse before he rolls his eyes to the ceiling.  “I don’t have a death wish against the man.”

“I was joking, Harry.”

Harry’s lips curve into a smile as he eases from Dudley’s arms before making his way to the kitchen door.  “I know but Snape doesn’t know that. All he sees is my father, James Potter.”  Harry’s voice is a bit bitter as he mutters the words out.  “I suppose, to let everyone, save face we’ll just say I was worried about Hagrid doing something he’d later regret.”

Both Harry’s and Dudley’s laughter fills the kitchen before Harry exits the room, the boy’s slender legs leading him up the rickety old stairs in the search of his wayward professors.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry is halfway to Hagrid’s room when he stumbles upon Hermione.

“Hello, Harry.”

“Er…hello?”

Harry’s lips are curved down, the young man frowning slightly as he greets Hermione.  Up until this moment Hermione has been ignoring him as he has her. Harry knows the witch is probably more furious than hurt over him choosing Dudley over her, and perhaps she has just finally gotten over herself.  Yet...something about her sugary sweet greeting is odd since it is such a reverse on her usual stiff, academic attitude.  But, even as much as Hermione’s presence is bugging Harry right now since the bushy-haired witch is in his way, the last thing Harry would ever do is put her out of his Godfather’s house.  He did not wish anymore deaths on his head, and it wouldn’t just be her he’d end up worrying about, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger as well.

“Um, I have to go Hermione.” Harry shakes his head slightly, clearing it of the current line of thought before his gaze flickers over to Hagrid’s bedroom.  Stepping around Hermione Harry takes a few more steps down the hall.  Harry isn’t expected a reply back from the witch and indeed he nearly doesn’t hear the words tossed at his back.

“See you at dinner.” Yes.  It most definitely is strange but Harry has more important things to worry about than Hermione’s odd behavior.

In front of Hagrid’s room now Harry fidgets nervously yet really, there is no reason to stall the inevitable.  Sucking in a deep fortifying breath, one meant to give him back his Gryffindor courage, Harry softly raps his knuckles across the wooden door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Nothing.

Frowning slightly Harry knocks again, and this time the raven-haired boy calls out Hagrid’s name as well.  But still there is no response and, fidgeting even more Harry begins to feel nervous.  He knows that his Professors is still in the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black since the only floos that work are in the foyer.  Indeed, the boy-who-lived more than suspects that the pair are in this room since Snape did not have a suite at the Headquarters.

“Hagrid? Professor?” Wrapping his slender fingers around the doorknob Harry is surprised when it creaks open.  In for a knut, in for a galleon Harry thinks to himself, shaking his head slightly as he slowly steps into the darkened room.

It takes a few seconds for Harry’s eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, but when they do he can easily see that the room is empty.  With an ebony brow raised in bewilderment the young man is just about to head out of the room, perhaps to search the library, when Harry spots a closed door near the back of the room.

Knowing that the only private bathroom on this floor is currently being occupied by Harry and his…lovers, Harry suspects that the closed door hides a small office of some kind, or maybe a study.  Personal studies are actually very popular.  With _‘in for a knut, in for a galleon’_ replaying in his mind Harry figures he may as well check out the room before leaving, just in case the two are in there.  Walking up to the door Harry has no misgivings about throwing it open, for indeed from his first conversation concerning both Hagrid and Snape, Harry knows that the giant is a forty-year-old virgin.

Harry knocks on the door just to be polite before the doors open, and stepping into the room Harry realizes that it’s actually just a closet. ‘ _How silly!’_ Slapping his hand to his forehead Harry laughs softly at his own foolishness, only now realizing that this isn’t the only foolish thing since Hagrid is definitely older than forty.  The man is probably twice that age! It is actually pretty amazing how well wizards and witches aged, and quirking a dark brow, Harry idly begins to wonder how old Dumbledore is since the man did appear a bit ancient.

“…essary Rubeus?”

Harry whirls around in the closet he is currently occupying.  The door is mostly closed except for a thin crack that Harry can see through.  Opening his mouth to announce his presence to the two Harry suddenly feels it clamp tightly shut, his mind finally registering the fact that Snape is wet and  _nude!_   Well…almost nude if that small bit of towel wasn’t in the way.

Blushing hotly at the sight of one of his most feared Professors in such a state of undress Harry gulps before quietly moving closer to the crack in the door.  Harry’s face is nearly pressed to the wood and his breathing is quiet as he silently takes in the scene.

“Dat snake had his ‘ands all over yer.”

Glaring at Rubeus Severus slams the bedroom door closed since the damn giant neglected to after escorting the two of them into the room. “The water was too damn hot and you scrubbed me too hard.  I look like a bloody tomato.”

Though Severus is not one to complain since it is another form of weakness—showing people the things which brought irritation or discomfort—the man however, gets special pleasure out of complaining to Rubeus.  After all, if Rubeus took care of his business then they wouldn’t be in this predicament anyway.  Yes, Severus enjoys causing the half-giant a bit of guilt since he doesn’t seem to experience any whatsoever at the fact that, even to this day, he has still yet to bugger Severus.

“It’s been twenty years, Hagrid.  Did you really expect me to wait that long for you?” Suddenly Severus is very tired of the routine.  Rubeus can’t have his cake and eat it too!  The man is insufferable, acting all innocent in front of that damn Order when, beneath it all, he is a sadist.  For surely he must enjoy playing this game with Severus, a game that has been going on since the raven-haired Slytherin was a student at Hogwarts.

Suddenly Severus is gasping sharply, brought from his private musings by Rubeus’s large fingers gripping his hair tightly.  The giant wastes no time at all as he bends Severus’ body back like a bow, forcing Severus to meet those glittering brown eyes. “I don need to stick my cock in yer to know how ter please yer.”

Severus swallows thickly, his heart pounding fast in his chest before Severus steadfastly squashes the feeling away.  With a snarl of rage the Potion’s Master twists out of Rubeus’ grip, causing a few strands of hair to painfully rip free at the root. “Don’t touch me.”

Rubeus eyes never leave Severus’ own, the giant’s voice low and gruff as he speaks. “I like touching my things.”

Snarling again Severus crosses his arms over his chafed chest, the Slytherin’s body still a bit red from the hard scrubbing Rubeus has given it in the shower a short while ago. “I’m not some object and I’m not yours!”

Rubeus takes a step closer and Severus darts back, the towel around his waist falling to the ground in his haste to add distance between himself and Rubeus.  Rubeus gives Severus a wolfish smile and, in that moment, Severus knows he’s doomed.

In the blink of an eye Severus finds himself thrown across the bed, the half giant leaning over him, each muscle in Rubeus’ body tense and radiating a danger to Severus that the dark-haired Potions’ Master can’t simply ignore.  Or so he can.  With a harsh scowl on his face Severus scrambles back across the bed, strategically using the coverlet to place around his nude body.

“Call that bloody house elf so that I can dress myself and leave.  For some reason I find the company terribly lacking.” Severus can see a muscle in Rubeus’ cheek jump, causing the Slytherin to cackle like a witch as he crosses his ankles beneath the soft duvet, making himself more comfortable on the bed.  “Well?” Severus asks, snapping his fingers in the giant’s direction.  “I know there’s not much going on in that thick skull of yours but surely your hearing isn’t impaired.  Although I must remember that you are getting up there in the years.  Really Rubeus! How old are you again, exactly?  And a  _virgin_ , still!”

Severus begins to cackle again, the spiteful sound easily filling the room as Rubeus continues to stare down at his mate. “Yer finished?” Rubeus’ voice is like steel, the brown eyes icy as he speaks the words once Severus’ mad cackling finally ceases.

“Yes, I do believe I am actually.” Severus uses his left hand to flick a few pieces of ebony hair over his shoulder, the silky strands still wet from his earlier shower.  Severus makes sure to sound utterly bored with the conversation as he continues, “Now, if you will get my clo…don’t touch me!  I hate you!”

Severus doesn’t care how childish he sounds at that moment.  Rubeus has one hand wrapped around a pale ankle, dragging the gangly man down to the edge of the bed as Severus kicks around wildly.  Rubeus’ grunts when one of Severus’ kicks end up dangerously close to his crotch.  Deducing that enough is enough the giant rips the cover off of Severus’ body, exposing each and every deliciously pale limb to his eyes.  As he stares at his naked mate, Rubeus’ gaze is filled with an insatiable hunger.

Severus swallows again, heart pounding erratically as the Potions’ Master body suddenly stills, the man going limp and pliant. “I…”

“ _Quiet._ ” The word is hissed out, Rubeus gaze foreboding as the giant detaches his fingers from around Severus’ ankle.

Even in the dim light Rubeus can see the redness imprinting the man’s pale skin, the evidence of the sturdiness of the giant’s grip.  With his gaze still focused on Severus, Rubeus brings the bruised flesh to his lips, pressing butterfly kisses to the silky skin until Severus dark eyes are closed in bliss, soft moans of pleasure escaping his mate’s slender lips.

“Dis how the snake touches yer, eh?”

Severus’ eyes fly open at Rubeus’ words, a sharp cry of pain replacing his sounds of pleasure as Rubeus grips his ankles harshly.  Severus knows that if he doesn’t do something soon he may have a few broken bones. 

“No.”

“No?” Severus lets out a sigh of relief when Rubeus releases his ankle, but in the next moment the man’s body is as tense as ever. “Is ‘ere then?”

Severus dark gaze is wide, the man’s heart continuing it’s pounding as Rubeus’ fingers slowly trail up the wizard’s leg.  The large fingers travel up the man’s instep, across his calf before stopping to brush against his inner thigh.  Severus shakes his head a bit hesitantly in the negative, not liking where this conversation seems to be going.  Indeed, the man’s instincts are on point because after getting his answer Rubeus takes a painful hold of Severus’ penis.  The Slytherin makes another pain filled sound as the fire in Rubeus’ eyes flash dangerously.

“Is ‘ere den.”

The words are not a question and they make Severus’ whole body shake as the painful grip on his neither regions tighten. “No,  _no!_ ”

“I don’t believe yer.”

Severus’ hands fly down to his crotch, wrapping around Rubeus’ forearm in a desperate attempt to get the man to release his tight grip on Severus’ delicate bits. “He’s never touched me!” The words are yelled out on a cry of pain as Rubeus grip gets impossibly tighter, causing tears to form at the corner of the professor’s inky black eyes. “I don’t want anyone but you, Rubeus.”

The tears that has been threatening to fall finally break free, hot and salty as they roll down the Potions Master’s pale cheeks.  Rubeus feels every muscle in his body go still, as though frozen to the spot at Severus’ words.  Glancing down at his mate the half-giant makes a sound of disgust at his own behavior before sitting down on the bed, easily drawing the slight figure into his arms. “Shh, shh…m’sorry Sev’rus.”

Severus nods mutely, the tears of pain, bitterness, and years of loneliness continuing to pour out of his eyes and down the man’s sallow cheeks.  Silence fills the room for a few minutes as Rubeus cradles Severus closely, the man’s large hands stroking with a gentle roughness across Severus nude form.  The half-giant can see the trembling that his mate is trying so hard to hide, and frowning slightly, the Groundkeeper quickly draws the duvet back across Severus’ shoulders, shielding the man’s nudeness from his own view.

“Thank you, Rubeus.” Severus’ voice is soft as he speaks, tired.  The frown on Rubeus’ lips doesn’t leave as he sadly stares down at his mate.  If there is one thing he hates the most it is this tone that Severus is speaking with.  The wizard is much too young to sound like he has twice as many years as Dumbledore.

“After da war we can be together.” Severus doesn’t say anything and Rubeus can feel his heart clench painfully.  “I love yer Sev’rus.”

Severus gives Rubeus a sad smile before pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss to the man’s lips. The Potions’ Master can taste the saltiness of his tears in the kiss, and feeling his twisted heart fill with bitterness the Slytherin can’t help but find the taste fitting.  It’s a perfect representation of the current situation he is in with the Headmaster and the Dark Lord.

“I don want yer to be crying, Sev’rus.”

Severus hasn’t even realized he’s started crying again.  Wanting to hide his forlorn expression Severus closes his eyes, but when the man feels Rubeus’ rough fingers gently brushing the tears away the professor slowly blinks them back open.  In that moment of brown meeting black the Potions Master knows that he can no longer lie to this man, even if it does go against his instincts of self-preservation.

“You…you’re not the only virgin.”

The air fairly crackles with energy.  Rubeus’ hold on Severus form tightens before, taking in a deep breath, the giant slowly loosens his hold.  He doesn’t want to hurt his mate again. “But, Dumbledore…”

Severus snorts in derision as the Headmaster’s name is mentioned.  Rolling his eyes skyward the pale man gently places his hands on Rubeus’ cheeks, the slender fingers absently brushing across the coarse beard.  “Have I not told you that you are the only man I desire?”

“Yes, but—”

“Shh, listen to me Rubeus.” Severus makes eye contact with the man, pressing his face a bit closer before continuing in a hushed tone. “The affair between Lucius and myself is all fabricated for the benefit of the Dark Lord.  I shudder to think what he would do to me if he found out I am a virgin.  There are a countless number of nameless rituals that would give the man better use of me than that of his Potions Master.

“Anyone starting down the path of the Dark Arts knows the first thing to rid oneself of is their virginity.  For any other wizard it does not matter if they are a virgin or not—their body could not house any dark spirits, incubi or the like—you understand.”

“Why then?” Rubeus voice sounds hollow, numb with shock as he stares at his dark-eyed mate.

Severus sighs, his body slumping as he gently lays his head on Rubeus’ shoulder. “Because I’m an idiot.” The Professor laughs self-depreciatory.

The sound is stopped by Rubeus lips roughly pressing to his own in a searing kiss.  Moaning helplessly Severus’ fingers trail down to the giant’s shoulders, clenching atop the strong muscles as his body eagerly presses into the Groundkeeper’s. “Yer not an idiot.”

The next laugh that leaves Severus’ lips is much more upbeat than the previous one as the man places a small kiss to Rubeus’ nose. “Perhaps not today but in the end…” Severus sighs once more, shaking his head a bit to clear it of the melancholy thoughts.

Rubeus frowns.  Not liking where Severus’ words are leading the half-giant gently takes ahold of Severus’ slender chin.  Really, each and ever feature and limb on his mate is slender and delicate, and if not for the man’s hooked nose Severus would definitely have the appearance of some fae like creature.  But it is that same nose that seems so out of place that actually balances the man’s features.  And coupled with his dark, smoldering eyes it gives the potions professor a fierceness about him that drives Rubeus mad with desire.

Groaning in need Rubeus eagerly presses Severus down to the bed, the half-giant settling his large body in between the man’s legs.  This forces Severus body to open for him, the man’s long legs parting and his arms wrapping around Rubeus’ thick neck.  The half-giant latches his mouth onto Severus’ again, feasting like a man starved.  Rubeus relishes every moan and sigh of pleasure he is causing his wanton little mate to feel.  Each sound Severus is producing is like music in Rubeus’ ears, headier than a siren’s call even.

Groaning louder Rubeus rips his mouth away.  Severus whimpers in need but the sound is quickly replaced by the man’s cries of pleasure as Rubeus lips attach to Severus’ throat.  Flushing in pleasure Severus’ hold on Rubeus tightens.  The Potions Master ankles cross as he wraps his legs around Rubeus back, fingernails already digging into the giant’s shoulders. “I…I have waited long enough, Rubeus.  _We_  have waited long enough.  Please, take me.  I am yours.”

The growl Severus words produce in Rubeus has Severus’ body trembling in a mixture of fear and need.  Both emotions continue to course through the man’s body when Rubeus roughly rips the cover away, baring Severus nude form once more to his seeking gaze.

“Sev’rus…” Rubeus growls out, and whatever else the Groundkeeper is about to say is abruptly cut off when a ball of fire suddenly bursts into the room.  Severus’ mouth falls open in shock as Fawkes appears out of the remnants of the fireball.

Rubeus seems just as shocked as Severus at Fawkes appearance, and even more shocked when the Phoenix wraps his talons in Rubeus’ shirt before disappearing in a cloud of yellow and orange flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK folks, I'm officially done editing previously written material! From here on out the updates definitely won't be as fast as these last ten chapters have been but I'm excited to start writing again. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Severus stares gaping at the empty space that was, but moments ago, occupied by Rubeus.  His shock however, is quickly overtaken by fury at Dumbledore.  With a growl of rage—because at this point Severus isn’t sure if he’ll die of sexual frustration or of Dumbledore’s manipulations—the Potions Master jerks to his feet before storming to the closet and thrusting the doors open.  Severus is expecting to find clothing because he can’t very well confront the Headmaster naked.  And clothes he does find, though standing around with eyes wide and gaping like a fish is none other than Harry Potter.

“Potter!” screeches Severus, completely taken aback by the wide-eyed Gryffindor, but not for long.  The fury that Severus is feeling at his current situation is soon focused solely on the boy-who-lived.  “Snooping around as usual, Potter?  You just couldn’t wait for our return to Hogwarts, I see.  Did Dumbledore put you up to this?  Keep an eye on the greasy Slytherin, eh?”

Harry’s imitation of a gaping fish hasn’t stopped during Snape’s short diatribe and indeed the boy sputters quite spectacularly through the whole thing until he manages to get a coherent word to leave his lips.  “No!”

“No?” Snape spits out, clearly not believing him.  He has his wand trained at Harry’s throat now.  Severus is still standing bare before his student and despite the potentially dangerous situation Harry finds himself in the Gryffindor can’t help the hot blush overtaking his face.

“Professor, I was worried after, well…the kitchen.  I didn’t mean to spy on you two, honest!  I just didn’t want to make the situation worse given that you were, _are_ nude and…uh well, I’m not too keen on seeing how Hagrid would have taken it.”

Harry winces slightly at his own excuses, which are valid of course, but he knows that Snape probably won’t believe him anyway.  The man absolutely hates Harry and always sees the worst in the Gryffindor.  Though to be honest, Harry hasn’t really made it easy on Hogwarts most hated professor but given the current situation Harry was trying.  _Is_ trying.

Harry is startled from his thoughts as Severus reaches towards him.  With another wince Harry clenches his eyes shut, expecting a spell or a blow of some king.  Neither happens.  Instead his potions professor simply snatches a robe from one of the hangers, hastily slipping into the brown and red material with a scowl on his face.  By now Harry has his eyes open again, grateful that Snape has clothed himself.

“I don’t have time for this, Potter.  I’ll deal with you later,” growls out the Potions Master as he slips on a pair of Rubeus’ huge boots before spelling both items to shrink until they’re much closer to his size.  Turning sharply on his heels Severus storms to the exit, intent on making it to the floo as quickly as possible.  He has a Headmaster to confront.

As Severus steps into the floo room he once more turns on his heels, though this time it’s to glare down at Potter.  “What is it that you want, Potter?  Come to spy on my humiliation at the hands of your precious Headmaster yet again?”

“What?  No!  Hagrid is my friend and well, I’m tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn’t do with my life.  I’m tired of being the wizarding world’s puppet.”

“Not everything is about you, Potter,” Severus says with a sneer, reaching out to grab a handful of floo powder.  Really, he doesn’t have time to deal with Potter and his Gryffindorish ways.  Honestly, why is he even talking to the boy?  He could well be at Hogwarts by now.

“I know that but sometimes I wonder, how blind can the wizarding world be?  One moment they’re haling me, the next they’re crucifying me.  And with everything that happened during the Triwizard Tournament they can’t pretend anymore.  Dumbledore said…”

Harry doesn’t even get to finish what he is about to say because Snape has already thrown the floo powder into the fireplace, has already stepped into the flames before calling out, “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Taking up his own hand of floo powder Harry quickly follows suit, clenching his eyes tightly shut as he flies through the floo since the dizziness is always much worse if Harry neglects to do so.  When the fireplace shoots him out into Hogwarts’ floo room Harry just barely glimpse a flash of brown—Hagrid’s robes—before Harry regains his equilibrium and gives chase.

“Cedric’s death was for the greater good, because now the wizarding world knows Voldemort has returned!”

Severus flinches as he hears Harry say that name, yet again.  Turning on his heels Severus storms over to Potter.  With a snarl Severus pushes the witless Gryffindor against the stone wall.  “Do.  Not.  Say.  His.  Name!”

The words are bit out by Severus, a bit of spittle flying as it lands on Harry’s face.  The Gryffindor just squirms a bit before wiggling himself free of Severus’ hold.  “Alright, alright…” Harry says, clearly a bit shaken up.  With a grimace Harry wipes the bit of moisture off his face. “But it’s true.”

“What is?” Severus hisses, still silently wondering why he’s even entertaining the boy.  But whatever the unknown reasons, Severus refuses to allow Harry to distract him from his trek to the Headmaster’s office.

“What I said about Dumbledore.”

“As though I listen to inane Gryffindor prattle.”

Harry sighs but he doesn’t let Snape’s sneering words deter him.  “I get it, ok?  I’m not stupid.  I know…”  Harry has to take in a deep breath to get the words out of his suddenly tight throat.  “I know that it’s better that the wizarding world know about Vo—about the Dark Lord, but Cedric is dead and that’s something that I’ll have to live with for the rest of my life.”

“Potter…”

“Look, I know it’s not my fault ok!  Everyone keeps saying that…”

“Silly boy!  I’m not one of your Gryffindor sympathizers living in Neverland.  So, you have a bit of blood on your hands?  You saw someone die?  Big deal!  Grow up and get over yourself!  If you think Diggory is the only person that’ll lose their life in this war then you’re even stupider than I thought.  People are going to die.  Not just wizards and witches, but muggles and magical creatures as well.  If you think Diggory’s life was the first stolen by this war then you need to open your eyes and actually _look_.”

There are tears in Harry’s eyes but he refuses to let them fall.  Snape’s words had been akin to a physical blow, causing the boy to flinch but he would not shy away from them.  There is much more in this world than just Hogwarts, or even just witches and wizards but most people can’t see outside of their own meager reality and it’s this fact that has allowed Voldemort to secretly grow in power.

“I…I understand.”  At Snape’s derisive snort Harry continues.  “Believe me, I do.  But there has to be a line somewhere.”

“The Dark Lo—”

“No, I mean Dumbledore.”

At this statement Snape pauses, causing Harry to nearly run into the man’s back before he quickly halts himself as well.

“I would tread very carefully if I were you…”

Harry just sticks his chin out, refusing to be cowed by the steely words.  “I know how you feel about Dumbledore, and I know how you feel about me.  I’m not some stupid boy who just blindly follows, ok?  I do have a brain no matter what you say about me.  Like I said, I _know_ that the wizarding world waking up about the Dark Lord is a good thing but for Dumbledore to just celebrate someone’s death?  That’s just wrong.”

The tears that Harry has been fighting for most of this conversation finally spill free, rolling down the boy’s cheeks in hot streaks.  Severus just sighs before taking ahold of Harry’s sleeve before dragging the boy the last bit of distance to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster’s office.

“Ice Mice.”

The gargoyle quickly jumps out of the way once Severus utters the password.  With a determined stride both wizards make their way up the stone staircase.  When Severus pushes the door open Dumbledore is already seated behind it, hands perched on his desk and a cheerful look upon his grandfatherly face.

“Severus, Harry!  Do come in, my boys.  I’ve been expecting you two.  Lemon drop?”

“I don’t want any of your bloody candy,” Severus hisses out, striding into the room before he stops in front of Dumbledore’s desk, pale hands splayed across the hard wood as he leans over to glare down at the Headmaster.

The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes don’t dim in the least as the potions professor looms over him.  Harry, who had been so adamant about tagging along, is a bit unsure of himself now as he eases himself into the room.  The door magically closes behind him, sealing the three men together in silence that’s only broken once Dumbledore speaks.

“Do have a seat my boys!  It’s always a pleasure to receive guests during the break.  Now, I know you two have come with a few concerns.  Severus?”

_“You know why I’m bloody here.”_

“If you’re looking for Rubeus then you’ll be sorry to know that he isn’t here.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Oh, nothing that he didn’t want.”  When Severus fairly growls at the Dumbledore the Headmaster simply conjures up a tea tray, both eyes twinkling in that insufferable way of his before the wizard continues to speak.  “He has a brother.”

_“What!?”_

“You know how much Rubeus has always wanted a family.” Dumbledore ignores the low growl that Severus emits because both men know exactly why Rubeus hasn’t gotten that wish yet.  “It’s why he loves to take in all those creatures of his.” 

“You don’t need to tell me what _my mate_ wants.”

“Well, sometimes I feel the need to remind you that Rubeus at least understands that such a wish will be futile if Voldemort comes to power.  It’s why he’s left.  He understands sacrifice Severus.”

_“And I don’t?”_

“Now now, Severus.  We all know that you’re an invaluable resource in this war.  However, it’ll take more than just one person to stop Voldemort, even if that one person is Harry Potter.”

At his name Harry momentarily startles, having lost himself in the back and forth that was happening between the two men.  “Er, yes…” says Harry, finally deciding to take a seat since just standing around was becoming terribly awkward.

“Good to hear, my boy!” As Dumbledore speaks he pushes a cuppa in front of both Severus and Harry, but the Potions Master ignores the tea entirely.  Harry himself only takes a sip because he was starting to realize just how difficult it could be to confront the Headmaster when those twinkling eyes are finally turned to him.  “Now I understand that you have some concerns as well?”

“I was just worried about Hagrid,” mumbles Harry, squirming a bit under Dumbledore’s intense gaze.

“Of course, my boy!  As I’ve been trying to tell our dear professor here, Rubeus has returned to the giants.  Unfortunately, his last mission wasn’t too successful.  However, Olympe…”

“Olympe?” Harry asks in confusion, never having heard of the woman.

 “Madame Maxime,” Severus sneers at the same moment that Harry speaks, his voice full of contempt.  “That French tart that had her grubby paws all over Rubeus the whole time Beauxbatons was here for the tournament.  As though she doesn’t know Rubeus is mated.”

“Severus, please.  You two haven’t even—”

“Because of you!”

Dumbledore just sighs before shaking his head.  “War is about sacrifice, Severus.  We’re all making sacrifices for the greater good.  Rubeus understands this.  However, I believe you’re under the mistaken impression that I’m somehow stopping the two of you from consummating your bond.  That is by no means the case, I assure you.”

“What utter hogwash!  You don’t want Rubeus to claim his inheritance, because you know that if he does you won’t be able to control him anymore.”

“Severus, your cheek appears a bit bruised.  How exactly did that happen?” Severus just glares down at the Headmaster.  “I’m just looking out for your welfare Severus.  This isn’t the first time that Rubeus has gotten a bit…overzealous.  Besides, we all know how dangerous giants are.  It’s one of the reasons why Voldemort is pursuing them in the first place.”

“As if you’ve ever cared about my safety.”

“Severus, I care for all my students.”

“Then what are you going to do once Dudley arrives?  You won’t be able to suppress his instincts as you’ve done with Rubeus, and unlike the other new students that arrive Dudley isn’t an eleven-year-old whose mind is easy to mold.”

“Right you are, Severus.  But I think we both know there won’t be any need for that.”  As Dumbledore speaks his twinkling gaze turns to Harry.  Harry can feel his face growing hot as an inky black gaze stares at him as well.  Harry feels himself squirming under the stares, and in a second Severus eyes widen before quickly narrowing as he gazes down at the boy-who-lived.

“Potter, you utter fool!”

“Now Severus, there’s no need to scream at the boy.  Certainly, I myself was shocked when I discovered their…liaison, but Harry is a young boy whose body is going through a lot of changes.  Of course, no one could have anticipated a giant inheritance, but it is truly a blessing of Mother Magic.”

“Why, so that you can use and manipulate him as you’ve done with Rubeus?”

“Severus, my boy.  That is truly not the case.  With Dudley’s appearance in the magical world it will give the general populace a more comprehensive view of the rest of the world.  Indeed, most of the wizarding world barely concerns itself with its immediate surroundings, let alone all of wizarding kind.  Voldemort, on the other hand, is not limited in his scope of domination and will not be simply satisfied with the subjugation of wizarding Britain.  It is important to remind the wizarding world that we have both allies and brethren even in the most unlikely of places.”

“You’re just giving them more people to discriminate against.”

“You give the world too little credit Severus.”

“And you give it too much, Dumbledore.”

There’s a brief silence between the two as the wizards clash gazes.  Harry squirms again in discomfort before lifting his hand a bit, as though he’s in the middle of a classroom before he hastily drops it to his side.  “Er, Headmaster.  When will Hagrid be returning?  He’s been teaching Dudley about what to expect once his inheritance is complete.”

“Not to worry, my boy.  I have some tomes for Dudley to peruse through that will get him well up to speed until Rubeus returns.”

“And when exactly will that be?” Severus asks sharply, his gaze still narrowed on the Headmaster in displeasure but at this point Severus knows from years of experience that it’s futile to continue arguing with the old wizard.  Indeed, as strong as Dumbledore is Severus knows the he can’t be angry.  Not really.  Because, inheritance or not, even as a half-giant it would take an immeasurable amount of power to cage a giant, and keep it thusly so, over any great period of time.  In essence, Rubeus couldn’t truly go anywhere against his will.  Dumbledore knows this.  Severus knows this.  And Dumbledore knows that Severus knows this.

“I’m sure we will see his swift return once he has Grawp.”

“Grawp?”

“His brother.”

Severus just turns on his heels and leaves.  As physical strength goes, Rubeus is damn near impenetrable.  It is one of the reasons most wizards fear giants given the fact that most spells would just roll right off of them.  But as strong as he is Rubeus has always been kindhearted.  Indeed, on many an occasion Rubeus’ presence was the only thing that had gotten Severus through his tumultuous years as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It is one of the reasons Dumbledore keeps the half-giant around, Severus knows.  As fierce, as protective as he can be—indeed, as territorial as any giant is prone to be—such tendencies are turned to that which Rubeus considers his community: the wizarding world.

Severus’ hands clinch at his sides as he’s reminded of one of his and Rubeus reoccurring arguments.  Until Rubeus actually puts Severus first, until he makes their happiness a priority, there will always be one self-imposed obligation to the wizarding world after another.  Rubeus has stubbornly put their lives on the backburner until the war is over.  But now there is…Grawp.  Perhaps he doesn’t need Severus after all?  Perhaps Severus has always been a placeholder with Rubeus just waiting for something better to come along.  He has a family now, in this giant named Grawp.  And what of Madame Maxime?  She had made her interest more than clear, and as Dumbledore had started to say, it wasn’t as though he and Rubeus were truly bonded.  Such a half-formed thing would be easier to snap than a wand.

No!  Severus shouldn’t think like this.  Rubeus loves him.  Doesn’t he?

_‘If he did, wouldn’t he have consummated the bond?’_

Severus can fell the doubt growing as he exits the Headmaster’s office, his walk akin to a man sent to the gallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter so any criticism/feedback would be greatly appreciated, thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry watches as his professor leaves Dumbledore’s office, the Potions Master practically radiating defeat.  The door closes behind him with a soft click and the room momentarily fills with silence.  Harry squirms a bit in his seat, feeling utterly guilty at the role that he’d played in…whatever it was that’d just happened.  Sure, he’d talked big but once it came down to it Harry had folded pretty quickly once he was faced with the Headmaster’s twinkling gaze.

At that thought, Harry finds himself suddenly irritated.  It isn’t as though he actually cares about the potions professor!  Snape is mean and bitter and hates everyone except his precious Slytherins!  Although…well, Harry would have to be blind, or a complete arse to ignore all the times that Snape had saved his life.  True the man is as acerbic as they come but Harry can admit, if at least silently, that him and the other Gryffindors never made it easy on the Head of Slytherin.

Harry is drawn from his thoughts at the appearance of Fawkes materializing in much the same manner as he had earlier that day at Grimmauld Place.  Dumbledore makes a sound of pleasure at the phoenix’s appearance, reaching up an old wrinkled hand to gently brush against the vibrant plumage.  The silence that has engulfed the room is finally broken by the Headmaster.

“No need to use the floo, my boy.  I’ll just have Fawkes return you to Grimmauld Place.”

“Actually, Headmaster…” Harry begins, waiting to continue until that twinkling blue gaze meets his own.  “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said, about Cedric’s death and all.”

“Of course, my boy!  Though Cedric may be gone he has done much to aid in this war.  In fact, I like to think of death not as an ending, but as the beginning of a grand adventure.”

Harry almost rolls his eyes as he really doesn’t care how Dumbledore views death because such words are little consolation when those you care about are gone.  Harry just hopes that the Headmaster didn’t try to console Mr. Diggory with such tripe.

“Headmaster, you’ve said it yourself that the wizarding world has finally been able to accept that Voldemort has returned.”

“Quite right, my boy!”

“I think they should know about everything else as well.”

“What’s that, my boy?” asks Dumbledore, not really understanding what this ‘everything’ is.

“They only know about last year because of Cedric but that’s not the first time Voldemort has struck.  In fact, it’s almost a minor miracle that no one else died sooner thinking back on it.”  Harry shakes his head slightly as he speaks, a frown upon his lips as all of his near-death experiences due to Voldemort flash through his mind.

“Harry, my boy, the public can only stomach so much at a time.  It’s best not to overwhelm them as it’ll lead to nothing but mass hysteria.  I shudder to think how they’d take the news of Voldemort and the philosopher’s stone, despite the fact that Nicolas heeded my advice and destroyed it.”

Harry gives a nod at Dumbledore’s words.  “I understand Headmaster.  It’s not as though the wizarding world knowing of such a thing would do any good.  Especially if the wizarding world starts to question the safety of Hogwarts.”

There is a brief moment of silence after that statement before Dumbledore gives the Gryffindor a nod.  “Right you are, my boy.”

Harry returns the nod with one of his own before taking up his cuppa for a long sip of tea.  Harry isn’t actually thirsty, but he desperately needs to stall for some time while trying to get the erratic beating of his heart under control.  Yeah, he may have been next to useless during the majority of the conversation that had taken place between the Headmaster and Snape but Harry and been doing more than a bit of thinking while seated in the Headmaster’s office during that recent exchange. 

Despite knowing that he’s right in what he’s about to say, Harry can’t help but feel a bit nervous.  Because if he’s as right in his thinking as he feels he is then why hasn’t Dumbledore reached the same conclusion that Harry has when his mind had done nothing but dwell on thoughts of the Groundskeeper?

“The wizarding world needs to know about the Chamber of Secrets.”

“As you’ve said, my boy, it’s best to minimize concerns over Voldemort’s involvement at Hogwarts.”

“Headmaster, one of the reasons that Voldemort has amassed such fear is that most of the general population know next to nothing about the man outside of his views on muggle-borns, purebloods, and the fear he continues to spread.  Even though Voldemort has made it clear time and again that he’s hellbent on killing me I didn’t even know his name until he almost killed Ginny!  The wizarding world needs to know who exactly they’re dealing with.  It’ll take away the mystery of the monster and make the monster _into_ a man.  A man that can be stopped just as easily as any other man.”

“…Harry, there is much more to Voldemort than the result of a rebounded spell.”

“Be that as it may, people should know about Tom Riddle.  It’s silly to expect anyone to defeat someone when they barely even understand what it is they’re facing.  I’ve gotten lucky these last few years, but I can’t live my life on luck anymore.  Nor do I want to keep living simply due to the sacrifices of others.”

“Very well, Harry.  I shall take this to the Wizengamot.”

Harry gives a nod, letting out a short breath of relief before continuing.  “There is one other thing, Headmaster.”

“What is it, my boy?”

“It’s about Hagrid.”

“Whatever is the matter?  As I mentioned earlier, Hagrid is on a diplomatic trip to visit the giants.  I am sure with Olympe at his side talks will go much smoother this time.”

“Oh, it’s not about that Headmaster.  As we both know Hagrid got expelled from Hogwarts and his wand snapped due to Voldemort.  Now that everyone knows Voldemort’s back and there’s undeniable proof about the Chamber of Secrets and the actual heir of Slytherin, whatever legal restrictions that have been placed on Hagrid should be lifted.  He should be able to practice magic again instead of hiding what little he can do with his umbrella.”

“Harry, I don’t know if that’s wise…”

“Out of everyone in the wizarding world, Hagrid has probably suffered the longest under Voldemort.  Before Voldemort had even come to power he’d already ruined Hagrid’s life. Not the mention how he must feel knowing that every time Snape’s called by Voldemort, Hagrid may never see his mate again.”

“Professor Snape, Harry.” Harry doesn’t even bat a lash at the correction as it’s not the first time, nor will it probably be the last.  “The wizarding world holds a great prejudice against giants, even half-giants, Harry.  Certainly, it’s gotten better over the years since Rubeus was a student at Hogwarts but the parents of a great many of your classmates who have turned a blind eye to a half-giant that never underwent his own inheritance may no longer feel the same once he gains access to his magic again.”

“I don’t care how prejudiced people feel!  Actually, I do care.  I hope they feel just awful once they realize that it was bigotry like theirs which resulted in an innocent person being punished for a crime he never committed!”

“There’s no need to yell, my boy.  And bigoted though these people may be, it’s their continual support and donations that keep Hogwarts running throughout the schoolyear.”

“Well, if they can still support Hogwarts after knowing a student died while in your care by the hands of Voldemort, _the Dark Lord_ , then I think they’ll adjust just fine.  Besides, knowing what they do about giants I’m sure most will come to realize what a blessing it is to have one that’s actually on their side and willing to protect their precious children.”

“That may be true Harry, but the board will not make this easy.  Even if the Wizengamot does pardon Rubeus, Hogwarts may need to find a new Groundskeeper and I certainly would never wish to separate Rubeus and Severus.  It is hard enough for those two as it is, and with Severus role as spy it’d be impossible for the man to follow Rubeus if he were forced to leave Hogwarts.”

“But Mr. Malfoy is on the board!  He holds a lot of sway; I’m sure the board just follows along with whatever he says anyway.”

“I would not wish to give up the Malfoys, Harry.  Despite everything, they are our allies now and any word of Lucius swaying the board for Rubeus’ benefit will undoubtedly lead back to Voldemort.  A second spy in their mists is much too great an opportunity to give up, even for a friend unjustly convicted.  We must think of the greater good, Harry.”

“It won’t be long before Voldemort knows that the Malfoys have betrayed him.  Besides, if these so called concerned parents can’t even accept Hagrid, an innocent man that’s been looking after their children’s safety for years then I really don’t understand how you expect them to accept Dudley.”

Harry practically holds his breath, heart racing and hands sweating a bit in nerves as he plays his last card.  If Dumbledore doesn’t give in would Dudley be forced to hide out at Grimmauld Place like Sirius?  No.  Dudley isn’t an escaped prisoner and Harry is sure that Dumbledore would rather keep his cousin close than let him go off to one of the other magical schools throughout Europe.  That means that Dumbledore _has_ to give in, right?  Harry feels so but as the silence continues to stretch between the two Harry can’t help but feel more and more nervous.

Perhaps he’d shown his hand too soon.  Dumbledore can refuse if he wants to and that’d leave Harry without Dudley.  With a sharp pang Harry realizes that he doesn’t want to be left without Dudley.  Sure, their relationship had started off as a sexual release between two boys but if only to just Harry, it is much more than that now.  Dudley makes Harry feel safe in a way he hasn’t felt in years, not since Voldemort had started hunting him since his first year of Hogwarts. 

Is this how Snape feels with Hagrid?  Snape may think Harry a spoiled and retched child but with a start, Harry realizes that this whole conversation with Dumbledore isn’t just for Hagrid’s benefit but it’s for Snape’s as well.  After Harry’s brief stay at Grimmauld Place this summer the Gryffindor realizes that he’s actually come to respect the dour wizard, if for no other reason than the man’s continual sacrifices and the fact that Snape is in fact, the mate of one of Harry’s dear friends. 

Hagrid was the first person in living memory to wish Harry happy birthday.  The first person that Harry can remember ever giving him a birthday cake.  Harry would be remiss as Hagrid’s friend if he did not try to help the half-giant, even if that meant going up against Dumbledore.  In fact, upon further thought, Harry realizes that he still has one trump card left and that’s his status as the-boy-who-lived.  All Harry has to do is go to Diagon Alley and start talking.  It wouldn’t even be a day later before he’d find himself quoted in some article or another.

With that thought in mind Harry once more lock gazes with Dumbledore.  Harry isn’t sure what the Headmaster has been thinking during their fall into silence, but whatever it is causes the old wizard to come to a conclusion.  “Very well,” Dumbledore says.  Perhaps the Headmaster has been mulling over the same things Harry has, or perhaps the steel behind that green-eyed gaze has made the Headmaster realize that he’d certainly not like where this thread would lead if he said no.

Harry lets out another sigh of relief before giving Dumbledore a curt nod.  “Thank you, Headmaster.”

The Headmaster simply finishes off his tea before folding his hands in front of him.  “‘As we grow older, we grow both more foolish and wiser at the same time.’  François de La Rochefoucauld, founder of Beauxbatons and a wizard that, even after his death, continues to speak truth.  Now, as pleasant and as eye-opening as this little tête-à-tête has been, there is much that requires my attention.  Fawkes?”

Harry doesn’t even get a chance to say a goodbye before the phoenix wraps its talons into Harry’s shirt, the sight of the Headmaster and his office disappearing in a bright flash of red and orange flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I really wanted to hurry up and redeem Harry, lol.


End file.
